Darkwing Duckette
by Kumookami
Summary: Shortly after Gosalyn's twelfth birthday, Darkwing is killed while protecting her from Negaduck. After his funeral, Morgana, Launchpad, and Gosalyn move to Duckburg, leaving St. Canard. 18 years later, Gosalyn returns to St. Canard to clean up crime.
1. Prologue: Hero's Fall

_AN: I hope you guys, enjoy this story. I had this in my head for a long time. Note, I do not own Darkwing Duck, Duck Tales, or it's affiliated characters. I make no money from writing. Please don't sue. _

Darkwing Duckette Prologue-"Hero's Fall"

In the city of St. Canard, it was not a quiet night. The violent criminal Negaduck drove across the Audubon Bay Bridge in a stolen armored truck with Darkwing Duck following in hot pursuit on his motorcycle, the Ratcatcher. Of course while, Darkwing was following Negaduck, he was also dealing with...domestic issues.

"Oh come on, Dad," said Gosalyn, "I can't believe you're still hung up on me not going with you on your cases."

"Gosalyn I just want you safe. You're still only a child," Darkwing replied to his daughter.

"Whatever. I'll be sixteen soon," Gosalyn argued.

"Yes. In four years. Until then you should be at home, helping your mother," He offered as a rebuttal.

"Stay home with the baby? It's not the 1800's, Dad," Gosalyn replied.

"Don't just call him the baby. He's your brother. You should call him by his name, Allen," Darkwing stated.

Two years ago, Darkwing had married Morgana MacCawber and shortly after the honeymoon, Morgana became pregnant. After nine months, Morgana gave birth to Drake's first biological son and Gosalyn's new baby brother, Allen Samuel Mallard. Gosalyn had often tried to get out of the house for almost any reason because of Allen's presence. Gosalyn herself had only recently had her twelfth birthday and was hoping that Drake would finally start allowing her to come on cases instead of her sneaking out join him and Launchpad.

Negaduck drove at an amazing speed believing he could get out of Duckburg with the loot in the back of the truck. However, much to his annoyance, he was wrong. He looked at the rearview mirror catching sight of Darkwing following him on his motorcycle. Darkwing yelled across the bridge to Negaduck, "It's over, Negaduck. You're going to jail like the rest of the fearsome five."

Negaduck groaned. He was so tired of that do-gooding duck getting in his way. He decided he would put an end to it. He reached over to the passenger site and grabbed his rocket launcher. He then without thinking let go of the steering wheel, opened the door, and aimed the rocket launcher at the hero's vehicle.

"Say hello to Beelzebub for me, Darkwing," He said before pulling the trigger and firing off a rocket towards the Ratcatcher.

"DW! LOOK OUT!" Launchpad said pointing at the rocket launcher.

They couldn't avoid it.

"Launchpad, grab Gosalyn and bail out," He said.

Launchpad did as told, unbuckling himself and Gosalyn from the side car and leaping out. Gosalyn reached for her father.

"Dad!" She cried before they leapt from the vehicle just as the rocket collided with the cycle and exploded. The explosion launched Gosalyn from Launchpad's grip, causing her to land several feet from the avian aviator. Darkwing flew a feet away from the Ratcatcher as well, landing on the hard concrete. Negaduck smiled as the motorcycle exploded. He turned around to realize he had absentmindedly let go of the steering wheel causing the armored truck to veer off course and head towards the side of the bridge.

"Yipe!" He exclaimed letting go of his rocket launcher and leaping out of the truck, just before it drove off the bridge and dove into the bay below. After collecting himself, Negaduck scrambled towards the edge of the bridge, looking down to see the back of the armored truck sink into the murky waters of the bay. His beak curved into a snarl as he turned around to see Darkwing back on his feet and standing a few feet away from him. He glared at the masked mallard with extreme anger and hatred.

"That's it!" He proclaimed pulling out a large handgun from his yellow blazer, "It's time to end this!"

"I couldn't agree more," Darkwing retorted, pulling out his gas gun and aiming it at Negaduck, "Suck Gas, Evil-doer!"

He fired a gas grenade at Negaduck, who promptly batted it away with his pistol and knocking it off the bridge.

"Oops," Darkwing stated watching the event.

Negaduck turned to the Canard Crusader. Darkwing let out an uneasy chuckle and tugged on the collar of his turquoise turtle-neck.

"Heh-heh-heh. Don't you just hate it when that happens?"

Negaduck aimed the pistol and shot at Darkwing, who frantically dodged and evaded the bullets. Launchpad and Gosalyn each started to collect themselves and in time to see Darkwing dodge bullets and get close enough to throw a couple karate chops that missed Negaduck but was able to land a roundhouse kick, knocking the vicious villain back. He stumbled a bit and growled with anger at Darkwing's luck but then he noticed something. He and Darkwing were only a few feet away from Gosalyn. He looked towards Darkwing who readied himself in a fighting pose.

"You may win but I'll make you suffer, Darkwing," He said pointing the pistol at the redheaded child.

Darkwing's eyes went wide and turned his attention to his adoptive daughter who was on the ground with a terrified expression.

"Gosalyn!" He cried.

Gosalyn looked terrified at Negaduck. She sat there on the ground unable to move like a deer in the headlights. As Negaduck started to squeeze his trigger finger, Gosalyn closed her eyes. She knew she couldn't get out of the way. She closed her eyes, awaiting the excruciating agony of the bullet. She heard the gun go off and waited for the end. After a moment and she felt no bullet pierce her feathers and flesh, Gosalyn opened her eyes and looked up. The sight before her was more painful than a bullet. Standing in front of her was her superhero father, blood tickling from his clenched teeth and a large dark red stain off the center of his chest. She looked up in shock and horror. Negaduck and Launchpad were in shock at the even as well. After a long moment, Darkwing felt to his knees and collapsed on the concrete. Gosalyn rushed to her adoptive father's side, grabbing his shoulders and crying.

"Dad! Dad! Please! Please get up! Dad!" She cried.

Launchpad looked on still in shock, sorrow and disbelief. He couldn't believe this was happening. This couldn't be happening. His hero and best friend was...was... He couldn't even muster the courage to say the word. They hadn't gotten out of scrapes before. They had amazingly survived but now. Now DW was lying on the ground, bleeding...dying. Negaduck still stood in shock, his brain still trying to process what had just happened. When it finally sunk in, His beak curled into a triumphant smirk. He let out a laugh, starting from a small chuckle growing into a maniacal cackle that echoed across the bridge. Launchpad turned his attention to Negaduck, staring at him with a heated glare.

"Finally! I did it! I FINALLY DID IT! I KILLED DARKWING DUCK! I KILLED DARKWING DU-," His triumphant proclamation was interrupted by a large white feathered fist connecting with his beak.

He fell back onto the pavement. Before Negaduck to get back up, Launchpad got on top of him. With his features contorted into anger, He began beating up Negaduck. His fists vigorously pounding Negaduck's face while he screamed out his sorrow at the loss of his friend and his hatred of the canard killer.

"You Monster! You Murder! You killed him! He was a Hero! He was a father! He was My Best Friend and You Killed Him! You took him away from us! You Evil Heartless Monster! You don't deserve to live! You don't deserve to breathe this air, You Sick, Sorry, Twisted Son of a-ugh!" Before Launchpad could finish his curse, Negaduck had managed pistol whip him and knock him off him.

Negaduck staggered to his feet. His left eye was swollen. He spit out some blood and a tooth that had loosened when Launchpad was wailing on him. Negaduck turned as Launchpad started to raise up from the ground. He pointed the pistol at Launchpad's head.

"That's right. I killed your buddy. Now you can go and join him," He said about to unload a bullet into Launchpad's skull.

Before he could shoot the sidekick, a bullet whizzed past his red fedora. He turned his attention to the police arriving. He turned his attention back to Launchpad about continue where he left off when two more bullets whizzed past him.

"Damn," he cursed.

Not wanting to get taken in after his victory, Negaduck dashed across the bridge into the night. Launchpad, who was overcome by anger and grief was about to follow Negaduck and seek revenge for his fallen friend. However, his pursuit of revenge was stopped when he heard a cry.

"Dad! Dad, please wake up! Please wake up!" Gosalyn cried out trying to get a response from her father.

Grief won out over anger for Launchpad as he discarded the idea of revenge and instead headed over to Gosalyn and DW. As Gosalyn continued crying out to her father, Drake wearily started to open his eyes. He looked at his beloved daughter's teary face.

"Gos?" He said softly.

A smile came to her face. She turned her attention to Launchpad.

"Launchpad! Dad's alive! He's alright!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Launchpad ran over to the pair and kneeled down on the opposite of Drake.

"You're gonna be okay, Dad," said Gosalyn trying to reassure him, "We're gonna get you to the hospital and they're gonna get you all fixed up."

Drake gave his daughter a smile. He then turned his head towards Launchpad and raise his left hand to his sidekick.

"Launchpad? LP?" He asked softly.

"I'm right here, DW," Launchpad said taking his hand.

"Please...protect...my family," Drake requested.

Launchpad instantly knew what he meant. His hand shook uneasily.

"Would you...do that..for your hero...and best friend?" He asked.

Launchpad put both hands over Drake's, gripping it tightly.

"Yes, I promise...I will, DW...Drake..." Launchpad said softly and sadly.

Gosalyn wasn't understanding anything.

"What are you talking about?" Gosalyn asked, "You're going to protect us. We're going get you to the hospital. Everything will be alright."

Drake turned to Gosalyn and put his right hand up and softly stroked his daughter's cheek.

"Gosalyn...my sweet baby girl..."

"Yeah, that's me. I wish wouldn't call me that though," She said.

Drake smiled at her.

"Listen to your...mother...tell her...I love her..."

"You can tell her yourself after you get fixed up! Why are you saying this?" Gosalyn demanded.

"Watch over...your brother for me. Will you do that?" He querried.

"Of course," Gosalyn said, tears starting to trickle down her face, "I'll do whatever you. Please stop talking like this."

"Gosalyn honey...I love you...be strong...be strong..be strong..." He said.

Finally, he closed his eyes and stopped speaking. His right arm fell limp and lifeless on the road. Gosalyn's eyes went wide.

"No, Dad. Please! Please don't leave me! Don't leave me, Daddy!" She cried, tears pouring down her face. She attempted to shake his body to wake him but it was no use. Drake did not respond. He was gone. Gosalyn rested her head against her adoptive father's chest and began sobbing into it. Launchpad closed his eyes as a steady trickle of tears came from his eyes. The two mourned the deceased duck as the police cars pulled up.

The police brought Launchpad and Gosalyn to the station where they explained what had happened. After filling out some papers they were escorted home. When arriving, Launchpad and the police officer explained what happened to Morgana. She then held her daughter and cried for her husband. Not everyone was so upset. Most criminals who Darkwing Duck had incarcerated or who had been defeated but were still on the run, celebrated when they heard the news of the demise of the daring, do-gooding duck.

Two months later with all the preparations made, a funeral was held. Surprisingly many had arrived for the funeral aside from Launchpad, Gosalyn, and Morgana ; Scrooge McDuck and his family, The Muddlefoots, Morgana's family, J. Gander and members of S.H.U.S.H., Members of the Justice Ducks, and even some police officers and citizens had showed. Darkwing was given a very normal tombstone with a stone bust of himself atop it. As everyone took their seats, Gizmo Duck dressed in a black suit jacket over his armor came up the podium to deliver the eulogy.

"We gather here today to pay our respects to Drake Mallard, better known as Darkwing Duck. A hero who worked tirelessly to protect this great city from the criminal element and even saving the entire world on several separate occasions. He was a dedicated hero, a loving father and husband, and finally a good and loyal friend. While we lay his body to rest, his spirit and legacy will live on in all of us who keep carry on his memory. We hope that he may have at last found peace in the next world," He turned to the tombstone and saluted it, "Farewell, Wingy."

After the reception, Morgana, Allen, Launchpad, and Gosalyn returned to their home. Their car was followed by Scrooge McDuck's car. Upon arriving to their home, Scrooge escorted Launchpad and the Mallards to the door. Launchpad turned to his former employer and shook his hand.

"Thanks for coming, Mr. McD. I really appreciate it," He said.

"No problem, lad. Drake was a good man," Scrooge said.

When the front door was opened and they entered the house, Gosalyn ran up stairs to her room. Morgana followed her daughter with her eyes. Allen started to make a fuss. Morgana held her son and patted him on the back, trying to calm the infant down.

"Shh, shh. It's alright, Allen," Morgana said.

"I can take him for you, Morgana," Launchpad said, reaching out his arms.

Morgana nodded and handed the hatchling to Launchpad. Launchpad took Allen up to his baby room, rocking him in the crook of arm to quiet him down. Morgana then turned to Scrooge McDuck and gave a slight bow.

"I thank you for coming, Mr. McDuck," Morgana thanked.

"Please it was no trouble," Scrooge said before continuing, "Listen Morgana. If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to call or visit us at McDuck Mansion in Duckburg. You're always welcome. Besides, the Boys and Webby are very fond Gosalyn. I'm sure they wouldn't mind helping lift her spirits when she's ready."

"I will consider your advice. Thank you again, Mr. McDuck. Have a safe trip back to Duckburg," She said.

With that the old scottish tycoon bowed his head to her and head towards his car. After the Quadzillionaire left, Morgana closed the door and placed her back against it. She placed her hand on her face and began to cry. She slide down the door, sinking to the floor. She was still having her own struggle. She loved Drake. He was dashing, handsome, intelligent, and caring. True, he could be a bit insensitive at times and an egomaniac but she loved him all the same. Now he was gone and she was still having trouble coping. However, She tried to put on a brave face for Gosalyn. she was going through much worse. This was the third time she'd lost someone so close to her. First, her birth parents, then her grandfather, and now Drake. She had to be strong for her. Morgana grabbed a box of tissues and wiped her eyes. After cleaning herself up, Morgana trekked up stairs and walked to Gosalyn's door. She opened the door to find Gosalyn with her head buried in her pillow and muffled sobs emanating from the pillow. She walked in quietly.

"Gosalyn?" She said.

Gosalyn lifted her head from the pillow and looked at Morgana through her teary eyes. Morgana felt her heart break a little more seeing her adoptive daughter's sorrow-filled expression. She tried not to show her own sorrow but couldn't completely.

"Oh, Gosalyn-honey," She said coming and sitting on Gosalyn's bed.

"Mom," Gosalyn said letting go of the pillow and clinging to Morgana.

Morgana held the redheaded child. Gosalyn sobbed against Morgana.

"I-i miss him so much, It-it hurts!Wahh!" Gosalyn cried out.

Morgana continued to hold her.

"I know. I miss him too...so much," Morgana said starting to cry but tried desperately to hold back her tears.

"I want to get away from it all! So it won't hurt so much," Gosalyn said.

Morgana continued to hold her and cry. The two feathered females crying out for their husband and father but they would receive no answer from him. The next couple months went by without incident. The remaining Justice Ducks rounded up some of the remaining members of Darkwing's Rogues gallery and had them incarcerated. Over these months, Morgana, Gosalyn, Allen, and Launchpad made a few trips for a change of scenery. They visited Duckburg and Morgana's home town, visiting old friends and family. The change in scenery helped soothe everyone's broken hearts and they started feel better. Returning to St. Canard was hard, as coming home helped remind them what was lost but it had gotten better over time for everyone except for Gosalyn. She was still not over Drake's death with good reason. She had still not come to terms with Drake's death. Everything reminded her of her beloved father. After much consideration and planning, Morgana decided to talk to Gosalyn about an idea she had. She entered her adoptive daughter's room. Gosalyn was playing a video game but stopped when Morgana entered.

"Hey, Mom. What's up?" Gosalyn asked.

Morgana approached her bed.

"Gosalyn, I want to talk with you for a minute," She stated.

"Ok, what is it?"

Morgana sat beside Gosalyn on the rehead's bed.

"Gosalyn," Morgana started, "You don't seem to be doing well since Dark's death. Do you want to talk about it?"

Gosalyn looked at her saddened.

"I still miss him so much," Gosalyn admitted solemly, "Everywhere I look, I'm reminded of Dad and it hurts..."

Gosalyn was almost on the verge of tears when Morgana interjected.

"Gosalyn, that brings up an idea I had recently. What if we moved out of St. Canard?"

Gosalyn came out of her depression and looked at Morgana in surprise.

"Leave...St. Canard? But to where?"

"I've been thinking about Duckburg and perhaps opening up an occult book store with a loan from a bank or Mr. McDuck," Morgana clairified, "But I don't want to make this decision without your consensus. We're a family and we should make decisions together. If you don't feel like you want to move then we won't. Just think about it alright?"

"Alright," Gosalyn said.

"Thanks, Gos," Morgana said kissing Gosalyn on the forehead and then leaving the room.

Gosalyn thought long and hard about this suggestion. Being here in Saint Canard only seemed to remind her of what she had lost. Duckburg would have friends there and she would probably feel more comfortable in the metropolis. Launchpad knew the city and she would be there with Morgana and Allen. She could be happy in Duckburg but there were also other factors to consider about not leaving St. Canard. St. Canard was were she was born, her hometown. True there was painful memories but there were also good memories and friends she had here especially Honker. He was her best friend, could she leave him and St. Canard? After a great deal of thought, Gosalyn finally decided that she wanted to move. The next morning at Breakfast, Gosalyn said that she agreed with Morgana's decision to move away from St. Canard. After two months of house hunting, visits to Duckburg, and negotiations with realtors and landlords, they finally settled upon their new house and the store for Morgana's new store. They began packing up and sending things to Duckburg in different moving vans. The day finally came where Launchpad and the Mallards had to bid farewell to St. Canard. Launchpad placed the last of their belongings in the van and put Allen in his baby seat while Morgana and Gosalyn said their goodbyes to the Muddlefoots.

"Well the neighborhood won't be the same without guys, Morgana," Herb complimented.

"I'm sure it won't, Herb," Morgana agreed with a chuckle.

"We'll you dear. Come and visit us anytime," Binkie suggested, "We'd love to see you and your family...especially Honker."

At the mention of the youngest of the Muddlefoots, Morgana's beak curved into a frown. She and her neighbors looked over to their children. Honker and Gosalyn stood not to far away from them, talking to each other and bidding farewell.

"I don't want to you to go, Gosalyn," Honker said sadly.

"I know, Honk but I just can't stay here," Gosalyn said regretfully, "I need to go somewhere else and get my head together and try to come to terms with my dad's death."

Honker looked down at the ground depressed and disappointed. Gosalyn felt her best friend's sorrow at this choice and tried to lift his spirits at least a little bit. She put her hand to his chin and lifted it up to face him.

"Hey, Honkman. Cheer up. It's not like I'm gonna be gone forever," Gosalyn reminded him, "I'll come back and sleep over when Mom and me have gotten settled in Duckburg. I promise I'll come back."

Honker smiled a little bit. The two shook hands and then embraced in a tight hug. Both holding their eyes shut trying to hold back their tears.

"I'm gonna miss you," Honker said to Gosalyn.

Gosalyn closed her eyes tighter as she could hear the sadness in his voice.

"I'll miss you, too," She replied.

The two continued to hug for a few more minutes. Morgana looked at the two, starting to have doubts about her idea for moving. The two friends broke from the hug and Launchpad came to the group.

"Ok, the van's packed up and Allen in is his seat. Are you guys ready to go?" Launchpad asked.

Gosalyn and Honker came up to the adults. Gosalyn looked at her mother and then to Launchpad.

"Yes, We're ready Launchpad," Morgana said.

Launchpad nodded, turned to Herb and shook his hand, "Be seeing around, Herb."

"You too, Launchpad," He said to the pilot.

"Don't hesitate to call or visit," Binkie reminded.

"We won't. Thank you, Binkie," Morgana said.

With that, Morgana, Launchpad, and Gosalyn got into the car, buckled up and pulled out of the drive way. As they started to pull away from their home and the Muddlefoots' house, Gosalyn looked out the window and waved at her best friend as they drove down the lane. They drove through the city, past familiar places and taking some last looks at the metropolis before getting on to the highway and leaving it behind.

End of Prologue


	2. Ch 1: Homecoming

_AN: Wow, was this chapter a long one. I checked the page count after I was finished...It's 37 pages...** 37 pages!** I have never written anything that long before in my life. Well, I definitely will be continuing this story. Note that I don't own Darkwing Duck, Duck Tales, or it's affiliated characters. I may absolutely no money from writing this story. Please don't sue. Please enjoy this chapter._

Darkwing Duckette Chap.1-Homecoming

18 years later...

In the dark of night, four thugs ran down the streets of St. Canard, carrying bags of cash from the bank they just stole from. The four turned down into a dark alley to catch their breath. They each panted heavily after running like mad men to slip from the cops fingers.

"Whoo! Man, that was close!" Said one of the thugs, an muted orange male cat.

"I was *huff* worried there *huff* for a sec," said another of the thugs, a skinny, greyish green lizard.

"What are you two pansies talking about? We're in the clear and ain't got nothing to worry about," said a dark brown furred weasel who was the leader of their group, "The cops might as well close up shop. This city is almost like a criminal's paradise since that old coot of a hero kicked the bucket years ago. Ain't that right, Joey? Joey?"

His encouragement was directed towards the fourth member of their group, a short, chubby, beige colored pug with short brown hair and a brown spot over his right eye. Joey however did not share their leader's confidence and looked around unnerved and scared. The weasel approached him.

"Joey, what's the matter?" Frank asked when he was right in front Joey.

"I don't know, Frank. I been hearing things," Joey mustered.

"Things? Wha kinda things?" Frank asked.

"Well, I've heard some stuff at a few bars," Joey started to explain, "There's talk of somebody new in town. Somebody taking down guys like us."

"What! You gotta be kidding, Joey," Frank chuckled in disbelief, "Who'd do something like that? You have to be crazy or stupid to be a hero in this burg, especially with You-know-who in control of nearly everything that goes on in the criminal underworld..."

Frank talked about the implausibility of a new superhero in town, The lizard of their group looked around the alley and noticed something that shocked and terrified him. He nervously came up to Joey and Frank to get them to notice it too.

"Guys?" He interjected.

"I'm don't know, Frank," Joey said with doubt.

"Guys?" The lizard reiterated.

"Come on, Joey. You're acting like a kid who just learned about the Boogeyman. Who would possibly be a hero in St. Canard?" Frank reassured.

"Guys?" The lizard said once more.

Frank finally noticed their partner's interruption, "What is it, Mario?"

"Where's Barney?"

Frank took noted Mario's question. Their other partner, the cat Barney was nowhere to be seen. Frank looked around the alley. The shadows of the area made it hard to see anyone who wasn't close to them.

"Barney?" Frank called out, "Barney! Get out here!"

No answer.

"Barney! Quit Screwin' Around and Get your butt out here!" Frank called out again.

Still...no answer. The dead silence of the alley started to worry the three thugs. Joey looked around nervously.

"Where is he?" Joey asked quietly.

"AHHHH!" screamed someone from above. Frank, Mario, and Joey looked up seeing Barney falling towards them screaming.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly they heard a sound.

Twang!

Barney stopped about five feet from the pavement, strung up by a line of rope. He briefly rebounded, only to bash his head against the dumpster under the fire escape he was tied to. He wasn't moving.

"Barney!" Cried Joey and Mario, coming up to the hanging tom cat and looking him over.

"Is he...?" Joey started to ask.

"No, he's just unconscious. That knock on the head probably knocked him out," Mario said.

"What the hell is going on?" Frank said.

Then a sound came from the far end of the alley. A swooping sound that caused Frank and his men to turn. They saw a vague shadowy figure in the shadows of the alley. The figure out stretched its arm and threw something at them, a disc which hit Frank's forehead with agonizing force.

"Auggh!" Frank cried in agony as he fell to the ground.

Mario panicked and ran towards the figure, shooting blindly into the darkness. Surprisingly, the mysterious figure evaded Mario's shots and when he came close enough, the figure started punching him. After a few blows to Mario's face, the figure jabbed him in the gut and threw an uppercut to the lizard's chin sending him flying backwards towards Joey and Frank. The shadowy figure started to walk towards Joey and Frank who was still on the ground. As the figure started coming closer, Joey became incredibly scared. He turned and started to run out of the alley but before he made it out, the figured threw bolas at his ankles to trip him up. Joey fell on the ground. The pavement scraped up his palms when he landed. He grunted in pain. He rolled over on to his back and tried to untangle the bola wrapped around his ankles.

While he tried to get free, The figure made a great leap and landed right in front of him. The street lights illuminated the figure, revealing it to be a masked female duck dressed in a form-fitting, dark purple suit, a dark violet cape, and a wide brimmed purplish-grey fedora. The eyes of her mask were a terrifying blank, gleaming white. Bangs of red hair fell over and around her face under the fedora. A matching red pony tail blew in a slight breeze. Joey was paralyzed with fear at her. Not wanting give him the chance to react, the female duck crouched down, and punched Joey hard in the face. He fell unconscious. Frank had started to get to his feet by this time. Holding his right hand to his forehead and holding a gun in his left, Frank planned to shoot this masked freak and get away with all of the money. He raised his gun to the back of her head, assuming she hadn't noticed him.

"Take this, you freak!" He muttered.

Before he shot, the female duck narrowly dodged the bullet. Before Frank attempted shoot her again, the female duck fluidly and quickly knocked the gun out of his hand, slightly crouched, and elbow-jabbed the weasel in the solar plexus. Frank cringed grabbing his gut as the female duck stood up to her full height, turned around pulled back her arm, and said, "Night, Frankie." Just before clocking him in the face, knocking him out.

The next morning, the streets of St. Canard bustled with throngs of people on their way to work in the large and lively city. A large majority of these people made their way to the newest addition of Saint Canard's sky scrapers; the newly, re-established McDuck Enterprises Corporate Headquarters. The building stood at 80 stories, a steel grey color with numerous blue tinted windows. The north side of the building was adorned with the McDuck Ensignia, a large gold circle with a $ in the middle. Above the symbol of the company, on east side of the third highest floor, A tall male duck stood in a large spacious office with his back to his desk and looked out on to his view of the city. He was dressed in a yellowish-brown business suit, a harvest gold shirt, and a black tie. His thick black eye brows furrowed along with his stern stoic visage. His long bill curved into a frown. As he stood, he listened to the morning news report playing over the monitor on his desk.

"...and so another sighting was made of St. Canard's new, mysterious hero. Some believe it to be someone donning the mantle of Darkwing Duck, the city's previous superhero whom died 18 years ago," Reported the male dog anchor, "Last night, four criminals behind a bank robbery were delivered to the doorstep of the St. Canard Police Department. Officials state there was a note with the robbers, believed to be left by this mysterious hero. Such sightings and happenings have occurred over the past couple of days. One night ago, a group of illegal arms dealers connected to one of the city's most notorious gangs, were brought in by this new masked mallard. Is this hero a lawful turning point in this city's current situation? We will report more as this story develops but first we go to our other top story, on location with Tiffany Stones. Tiffany?"

The camera shifted to a female dog anchor on the street outside of the McDuck Enterprises building.

"Thanks, Tad. It's certainly in a turning point in the world of business as our top story is the grand public opening of McDuck Enterprises Corporate Headquarters here in our own town," As the female anchor spoke, footage of headquarter's opening corresponded along side her report, " Last summer, Huston Duck, current C.E.O. of McDuck Enterprises and Grand-nephew of the company's founder, Scrooge McDuck, announced plans to move the company's headquarters from it's roots in Duckburg to our fair city in the hopes of stimulating the job market. Now less than a year later, The building is now built and filled with employees. I spoke with Mr. Duck at after the opening of the building a few moments ago."

With these last words, the news show segued to other footage of Tiffany talking to a tall, handsome, young duck in a very dark red suit.

"Mr. Duck, why did you decided to re-establish McDuck Enterprises here in St. Canard?" Tiffany asked pointing the mic at Hugh.

"Well Tiffany-May I call you Tiffany?" He asked with a sly smirk, "Our company has always been known for our great fortune but we don't forget those which got us here, our loyal employees. Without them we wouldn't be here. So we-"

Huston was cut off when the male duck turned off the monitor with a remote in his hand. After a few moments of silence, a beeping sound came from the remote accompanied with a blinking remote button. The male duck pressed the blinking button and the monitor was on again, this time with a female duck with black hair on the screen.

"Mr. Mallard," She started, "Mr. Duck is here to see you."

Mr. Mallard closed his eyes, sighed and replied, "Send him in, Tracy."

Mr. Mallard put on a smile and turned to see Mr. Huston Duck enter his office. He strode casually into the office towards Mr. Mallard's desk. Mr. Mallard came out from behind his desk and came up to Mr. Duck. He in turn outstretched his arm for a handshake.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Mallard," Mr. Duck greeted.

Mr. Mallard engaged the handshake, "Please call me, Damien. So, you're the great Mr. Huston Duck."

"Please no Huston. Call me Hugh or Huey."

"Very well. It's quite generous of you to keep me on board with the company," Damien said then turned his vision to his window view, "Along with taking in employees of the firms you bought out before establishing the HQ."

Huey shrugged, "As I said in the interview with that cute anchor woman; We shouldn't forget those that got us this far. You have the most experience for a young member as you were head of St. Canard branch before we moved here. It didn't make sense to move you somewhere else."

Huey walked up to look at the view with Damien.

"Indeed and I'm thankful for that. I have...invested a lot of effort in this city," Damien stated, "Speaking of investments, How is our founder?"

"Uncle Scrooge?" Huey asked, "He's fine. He mostly spends time at McDuck Mansion or His Money Bin. He hasn't been going on any adventures because of his age and health. He seems happy though."

"I see," Damien said.

"Mr. Mallard?" Called his secretary over the monitor.

"What is it, Tracy?"

"There's a woman here to see you."

"A woman? I don't have any other appointments scheduled right now."

"Ah, That's my friend," Huey interjected, "Please let her in, Tracy."

"Yes sir, Mr. Duck," Tracy answered and the monitor went black.

Damien looked at Huey with a curious face.

"A friend?" Damien asked.

"As well as one of our valued employees," Huey said.

The door opened up and a beautiful, redheaded female duck with cream colored feathers and green eyes. She was dressed in a white shirt, a purple blazer, a violet knee-length skirt, and burgundy shoes. She walked towards the two male ducks. Huey gestured towards the redhead.

"Damien, This is Gosalyn Mallard, she's one of the directors of R&D and works with my brother Dewey," Huey said, he then gestured to Damien, "Gosalyn, this is Damien Mallard, former head of the St. Canard Branch and now current vice-president."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance," Gosalyn said, raising her hand to shake his.

"The pleasure's all mine," Damien said with a smile and took her hand kissed it.

Gosalyn looked at him with an inquisitive expression.

"What? Don't like my greeting?" Damien asked.

"No, It's just...your name. Mallard? I've never run into anyone with my last name before," Gosalyn said.

"It's not as rare a last name as you might think," Damien said, "But who knows? We may be distant cousins."

"Perhaps," Gosalyn said looking at him curiously.

"Well then," Damien turned away from them and walked towards his desk, "I'm glad we had this little meet and greet, but we do have work to do don't we?"

"Yeah, I suppose we should be on our way," Huey said as he and Gosalyn to moved towards the door of the office.

Gosalyn turned back and waved at their co-worker, "Later, Damien."

After the other two ducks left the room, Damien sat in his chair, turned it towards the window, and looked out at the city. A smirk curved on his bill.

Meanwhile, Gosalyn and Huey walked through the hallway to the elevators. Huey pressed the down button for the elevator.

"You know you don't have to ride the elevator with me, Huey," Gosalyn said.

"It's ok, Gos. You're my friend," Huey said, "Also, the elevator ride up to my office may have some hot chicks to pick up."

A confident, perverted grin came across his beak after stating his ulterior motive. Gosalyn on the other hand, closed her eyes and let out a sigh at the comment. With a ding, the elevator doors opened, the two entered and stood awaiting their arrival several floors down to the R&D department's floor. Huey's manner changed to a business-like manner.

"So what did you think of him? Damien, I mean," Huey asked Gosalyn.

"Hmm? He seemed alright but there was something about him...something strange," Gosalyn answered, "Almost like he's hiding something."

"Hmm, Well I figured I'll keep him on staff as long as he stays on my terms," Huey stated.

"Reasonable plan," Gosalyn agreed.

After a few more moments, the elevator halted its descent and its doors opened up. Standing in front of the door waiting patiently, was a female duck a little younger than Huey and Gosalyn. She had beige feathers, blue eyes, and a bob of brown hair with loose strands in her face. She wore a navy blue blazer and a skirt to match that cut at the middle of her thighs along with a pair of black shoes. She was holding a spiral notebook-sized metallic object in the crook of her arm. She greeted the two other ducks.

"Hello Ms. Mallard, Mr. Duck."

Gosalyn greeted, "Good morning, Ally."

"Hello, Ally, " Huey said approaching the brunette. He came up to her, put his hand under her chin and gave her a seductive look, "You know, if you ever want to tired of being Gosalyn's personal assistant, I could always transfer you to my service. I could use an assistant who is...very 'personal'."

He emphasized the last word with a soft, sexy tone. Ally felt her body tingle a bit and blushed a little. Gosalyn looked at the event with a bored and unsurprised look. She cleared her throat to break up the event. Huey took his hand away from Ally's chin and looked the redhead. Ally's eyes went wide and then blushed profusely with embarrassment. She looked downwards and held the metallic object closely to her chest.

"Huey, don't you already have a secretary...who can't type?" Gosalyn asked slightly impatiently.

"I'll have you know Patricia can type...along with other helpful talents," Huey answered with a sly smirk.

Gosalyn sighed, "Whatever. Don't you work to do?"

"I suppose so. I'll see you two ladies later then," Huey said going back to the elevator. As the elevator arrived and the doors opened, Huey turned back to Gosalyn.

"We still on for lunch next Tuesday?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Gosalyn replied before Huey entered the elevator and the doors closed.

After the doors closed, Gosalyn walked down the hall with Ally following her. Ally looked at her boss with a confounded expression.

"I don't understand. You always tell me and the girls at the lab to cautious of him but you go to Lunch with Mr. Duck once almost every week," Ally said confused.

"Just because we're going to lunch doesn't mean we're going out," Gosalyn clarified, "We've both been down that road before."

"You dated him before?" Ally asked.

"We dated a little in high school. We had fun but we both decided to break up while still remaining friends. I mostly think of Huey like a brother," Gosalyn said, "It doesn't really matter. Now, what's on the agenda today from your tech-board?"

"Yes, Of course," Ally said, taking a look at her tech-board.

The tech-board, the metallic object mentioned earlier, was an innovation of McDuck Enterprises. The device was a clipboard-sized, portable, touch-screen computer, somewhat like a large PDA with more processing power and less unnecessary add-ons. The commercial version of the device sold well but varied for purpose depending the customer. Ally was the standard version, generally used by college students and for office work. After pressing a few areas of the screen, a list of several appointments appeared on the screen.

"Ok, let's see," Ally started before, "Amanda and Jimmy have a proposal for a new project, Bob and Larry would like you to take a look at the progress of their green project, Jackie's team have a test of their new solar generator, Harry has a report on the nanotech project..."

Gosalyn smiled as she listened to Ally continue reciting her extensive schedule.

"Sounds like it's gonna be a busy day today. I hope lunch is somewhere in the schedule," Gosalyn joked.

"...and later this evening, Mr. Dewey Duck wants your help with your private project."

Gosalyn stopped and looked at her.

"Alright," Gosalyn said, "Let's start with Bob and Larry then."

With this, the two ducks went towards the research labs.

Meanwhile at the St. Canard Police Department, officers were busy with the regular day of work. Some were taking in perps, some chatted about miscellaneous topics and others worked on paperwork. One in particular was a middle-aged rooster with reddish brown feathers and matching hair with a few streaks of grey in his parted quaff. He wore a pair of half-moon spectacles, a light gray vest, dark gray pants. As he sipped his coffee and busied himself with his paper work, His comrades chattered about current events. At least that was his best guess. He had mostly tuned them out until one of his fellow officers came up to him to get his attention.

"What do you think, Hank?" Said his colleague, a stout, brown dog.

He didn't get a response.

"Hank?" The dog called again.

The rooster did not deter from his work.

"Henry? Lieutenant Brooster!"

The Lieutenant finally rose from his work and looked at his comrade.

"Sorry, Jerry," Hank rubbed his temples, "What were you saying?"

"We were just discussing this new hero," Jerry reminded.

"Hero?" Scoffed a male voice from behind them.

The two officers turned to see an another officer, a large, gruff doberman. He looked at the other two officers with a solemn sneer on his muzzle.

"Hero, huh? Is that what we're calling vigilantes these days?" He said.

"Now, Jamie," Jerry started addressing the doberman, " You gotta admit. This guy's good."

"He's a vigilante. He's some cocky nut who couldn't make it as a cop," Jamie stated, "Now he's hiding his identity and taking the law into his own jackass hands."

"Actually, I heard this hero is a woman," nonchalantly spoke another colleague, a female siamese cat.

The three male officers looked at the female officer surprised.

"What makes you say that, Kelly?" Jerry asked.

"Reliable sources from the interrogation room. Some of the perps we got over the past couple of days described this hero as a she-demon dressed in dark clothing," Kelly informed them, "And the leader of the robbers from last night said 'I'd be in Aruba right now if it wasn't for that psycho bitch'. Seems like that's all the evidence I need to say what this masked mallard's gender is."

"Whoever this person is, what they're doing isn't heroism. It's vigilanteism," Jamie said, reaffirming his stance on the matter.

Jerry sighed and looked back to Henry.

"So what do you think, Hank?"

Hank put his hands together and thought about the question. After a few long moments, he let out a sigh and explained his view.

"I'm not sure. We don't know enough about this person. She seems to be doing what we do albeit in an unorthodox manner and for unknown reasons. We don't know if she's doing this out of a sense of justice or self-interest. I'm going to take my time and wait before I just to any conclusions."

"Quite an intelligent and methodical train of thought," stated a voice from behind them.

Everyone in the immediate vicinity turned to see Chief Lance Young, a large elderly black bear. His fur was tinted a dark grey from age and dressed in a navy blue suit with small circular spectacles resting on the bridge of his nose. Every officer immediately stopped what they were doing and stood up straight, some even saluted the chief. Chief Young walked up to Hank and Jerry and looked at the middle-aged rooster.

"No doubt such wise and patient observation is what got you to the rank of Lieutenant," Young said.

"Thank you sir. Well that and over two decades of service on the force helped, too," Brooster joked.

Young gave him a warm smile. He then turned to the rest of the station with a stern, authoritative expression and addressed nearly all of the department.

"Lieutenant Brooster's opinion somewhat reflects my stance and this department's stance on the matter of the masked mallard. I don't know what this mysterious heroine's intentions but as long as she is a force for justice, We will accept her assistance. God knows our city isn't the most peaceful place to live. However, If she crosses the line and becomes a danger to the citizens, We will not hesitate to change our stance. If she crosses that line or disrupts police activity, We will see to it that she is apprehended. Are we understood?"

"Yes, Sir!" The officers replied.

"As you were," Chief Young said.

Everyone then returned to their work after that. Chief Young was about to return to his office when he turned to Hank and Jerry.

"Lieutenant Brooster, Sergent Harper, I would like to speak with you," He stated, gesturing towards his office.

"Yes, sir," Hank and Jerry replied, entering the office after Chief Young.

When they entered, Hank and Jerry sat in the chairs in front of The Chief's large and well-organized desk and Chief Young took his seat behind the desk.

"What do you need from us, Chief?" Jerry asked.

"I wanted to talk to you two about the weapons dealing ring in our city," Chief Young pulled a particular folder from a stack on his desk, "I'm send you and your squad to key trade points from information gathered from our informants."

As Chief Young continued to explain the plan to the officers, a minuscule robotic device intercepted information spoken about and transmitted to a laboratory hidden in the city. In the lab, a young male duck dressed in a white lab coat and wearing blue tinted glasses sat in front of several computer monitors and listened to audio information he was receiving.

"This will be very useful," He said.

Back at McDuck Enterprises, Gosalyn was exiting an elevator while talking on a cell phone.

"Yes, Ally. I'm going to lunch now at the food court. Call in case anything happens at the lab," Gosalyn listened to her personal assistant over the phone, "Yes. Yes, I'll see you when I get back at the office. See in an hour."

With that she closed her cell phone and placed in her handbag. As she strode down the corridor, she thought to herself.

"Hmm,I wonder...what will I have for lunch today?" She thought, "Well, maybe I'll see how much I have in my wallet and decide..."

Gosalyn then began rummaging through her bag, not looking in front of her as she bumped into a young man carrying a couple of paper-stuffed folders. When the two hit, A folder fell to the floor and papers scattered everywhere.

"Oh, Man," The young man exclaimed.

Realizing her mistake, Gosalyn turned around to help the young man.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Here let me help you," She said kneeling down and gathering up the papers.

The young man knelt down as well.

"Thanks. I gotta get this stuff to my boss or he'll have my head,"

The two stood up with both of them having a folder each.

"No problem. Some bosses can be pretty mean," Gosalyn said putting a few loose papers in the folder and not looking at the young man's face.

"Boy, don't I know that-...Gosalyn?"

Gosalyn was surprised this man knew her name. She lifted her head to get a good look at his face. I realized she did recognize. cream-colored feathers, round orange beak and small eyes behind a pair of glasses. He had grown over the couple of years but there was no doubt about it. It was her best friend, Honker.

"Honker!" She exclaimed joyously.

"Gosalyn! It's been so lon-," Before Honker could finish, Gosalyn pulled him into a warm and tender embrace. Gosalyn smiled warmly has she held him. Honker was surprised and a little embarrassed by this display of affection. He blushed and frozen, hesitant whether or not he should hug her back. He slowly became comfortable and embraced her as well. He had missed her greatly. After a few long minutes, They broke from the embrace.

"Wow, It's great to see you," Gosalyn said, "It's been a while."

"Yeah, since that high school graduation party," Honker said, "You look...different."

Honker looked Gosalyn over. He remembered seeing her at that graduation, dressed simply in a loose t-shirt and baggy jean shorts. She was so much more of a tomboy. Now she looked a little different. Her brilliant red hair flowed down to past her shoulders. The business attire was so formal and drew attention to her physique. It drew attention to the ... 'developments' in a few other places. She had a much more feminine shape to her.

"You look different too," Gosalyn replied to his comment.

Honker's hair had grown a little since she had last seen him. It was nicely parted with a few strands standing up a bit on the top. He had also grown in height, about a half a foot or so taller than her. He was also not wearing his old coke bottle glasses and was now wearing a pair of rectangular-shaped lenses with black frames. Honker was dressed in a fairly formal outfit of a pale green shirt, a tan vest, a red bow tie, a sea green suit jacket, forest green pants, and brown leather shoes. Gosalyn cracked a smile and stifled a giggle at the outfit. Honker looked at her confused.

"What?" He asked.

"You look like a grade school teacher. What's with the bow tie?"

Honker lowered his head to look at the bow tie and slightly adjusted it.

"Bow ties are cool."

Gosalyn gave him a smirk.

"Right, Honker. I didn't realize you were employed here at McDuck Enterprises."

"Well, the accounting firm I was part of was bought out by McDuck Enterprises and hired on me and almost all of the firm to their accounting branch."

"Wow. Cool. So, I'm going to lunch. Care to join me?" Gosalyn suggested.

"Well, I would Gosalyn but I should get back to-"

"MUDDLEFOOT!" Yelled a voice approaching them.

"Oh man," Honker sighed.

Honker turned around to face a large, fat bull dog approaching him with a snarl on his furious mug. He trudged up to Honker. Gosalyn watched as the bulldog started to berate the male goose.

"Where's the account information I asked you for?" The Bulldog yelled.

"Right here, Mr. Ferguson. The information on the Parker account," Honker said.

"I needed that two hours ago! I need the Wayne account!" Ferguson said.

"But Sir, You asked for the Parker account only an hour ago," Honker corrected.

"No, I had that conversation with you two hours ago! Now get me the Wayne account in thirty minutes!"

"But Sir, I can't get that done in that amount of time-"

"I don't like your attitude, Muddlefoot! If you can't keep up with the demands of this job, then you better start looking for a new one!"

"Hey! You're the one who needs an attitude adjustment, Pal!" Gosalyn said stepping into the conversation.

Ferguson turned his attention to an angry Gosalyn. Honker looked at his old friend nervously, worried she would get in over her head like she did when they were children.

"This ain't any of your business, Lady. Now butt out!" Ferguson stated.

"Well, I'm making my business. If this is how you treat one of your staff, It makes me wonder if this is how you treat the rest," Gosalyn mentioned.

"What does it matter to you?"

"Because this sort of behavior could affect this business! Now shut your trap, before I call up Mr. Duck and have your ass fired."

"Who are you to talk that way to me?"

"I am Gosalyn Mallard, director of Research and Development and a close family friend of Mr. Hugh Duck," Gosalyn whipped out her cell phone from her bag, "I could call him up now, tell him about your harassment towards this employee and have you escorted out of the building by security so fast, it would make your head spin."

Mr. Ferguson glared at her furiously but dared not to make a comment that could get himself fired. Gosalyn stood firm, flipping open her cell phone to affirm her threat to the bulldog.

"So are you going to treat this employee with respect like a reasonable person or are you gonna start looking through the want adds?" Gosalyn asked.

Ferguson looked ready to explode from all the rage he was containing. He turned to Honker with a venomous look on his face. He stared at him to furiously, Honker felt as if Mr. Ferguson was burning a hole through his head.

"Just have those reports on my desk by four before you leave, Muddlefoot," He said before turning around and walking away fuming.

Gosalyn watched him walk away and when he was out of earshot, she put her phone away and turned to Honker.

"Seems like old times," She said.

"How so?" Honker asked.

"Oh, Me standing up for your sorry butt," She pointed out.

Honker blushed and chuckled sheepishly. He scratched his head at the embarrassment.

"Well since you have some free time, would you join me for lunch, Mr. Muddlefoot?" Gosalyn said feigning professionalism.

"Why yes, Ms. Mallard. I believe I will join you for my lunch break," Honker replied, mimicking her tone.

The two friends laughed heartily before heading towards the food court. After getting their food from a small pizza bar, the two friends sat down, ate their meals, and reminisced about the old days. They chatted and laughed about the funny shenanigans they would get in while on cases with Darkwing.

"Ah that was crazy," Gosalyn said, laughing after finishing remembering one of their adventures.

"I know. I know," Honker said through his own laughter.

Their laughter slowly died down. A somewhat awkward silence fell between the two close friends as they tried to come up with another topic. Gosalyn took a sip of her latte' while Honker stared at his cup of tea. Finally, Honker broke the silence.

"I didn't realize you were part of McDuck Enterprises, much less that you were a director of the R&D branch?" Honker quieried.

"Yes, well. When Mr. McDuck handed the company down to Huey, Dewey, and Louie, they offered Webby and I some jobs in the company as we had all about finished college," Gosalyn answered, "It was good job and I worked my way to getting this position."

"What's it like?" Honker asked.

"It can be a bit boring at times with the paper work and stuff but it can be fun too. You should see all of the stuff the departments working on. It gets pretty hectic."

"I can imagine. So since you're here, does that mean you moved back into town?"

"Wouldn't be here if I hadn't. It's a bit of a long commute from Duckburg to here. I have a nice apartment at Open Wings apartment complex on Cavanaugh Street. It's big and has a great view. You should stop by for a visit."

"Sure."

"What about you?"

"Oh, I have a nice place on Leigh Avenue. It's nothing to extravagant."

"I'll have to come and visit."

The uncomfortable silence came again. This time though it was Gosalyn who broke it with a sad sigh and an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get in contact with you recently. Things became busy when I was in the last years of college and when I was offered a job here at McDuck Enterprises."

"No, It's alright, Gosalyn," Honker assured, "I've been busy as well. Dad helped me find a job right after I finished college and I've been kept busy as well because of it."

"Well, I still don't think it was right to not contact you recently," Gosalyn said.

"I'm glad though that I was able to meet you here. I wanted to talk to you about something," Honker said reaching into his suit jacket.

"Really. What was it?" She asked.

"This," Honker said, placing a newspaper on the table with a front page photo of the mysterious hero.

Gosalyn looked a little surprised and turned her eyes away from Honker and the paper. Honker wore a stern look on his face.

"It's interesting that a mysterious hero who bares a striking resemblance to your dad, at least in costume, started showing up and fighting crime recently. Any idea who this is?"

"Who knows. Maybe somebody in town got tired of the criminal activity in town and decided to do something about it," Gosalyn said shrugging, "Maybe stories about my dad inspired somebody."

"Somebody with the same style of hat?"

"You could probably buy that sort of hat at any store," Gosalyn suggested before taking a sip of her latte'.

"When did you get into town?" Honker continued.

"I officially moved in Last Thursday," Gosalyn answered.

"Strange how this hero started being active after you moved in. Don't you think?"

"What are you insinuating?" Gosalyn asked with half lidded eyes.

"You know exactly what I'm insinuating." Honker stated, as he stared into her eyes with intensity in his own.

"I've been busy with work," Gosalyn stated indignantly.

"Gosalyn," Honker started.

"I spent this weekend helping everyone set up the lab, and been busy each night with other projects," She explained in a casual tone.

"Gosalyn," Honker said with a raise in his tone.

"You can call my assistant if you want to verify my claim. I've been for too occupied with work to go running around in a cape and mask," Gosalyn clarified.

"DON'T SCREW WITH ME, GOSALYN MALLARD!" Honker yelled slamming his fist against the table.

A few people around them briefly turned to see what the commotion was then turned back to what they were doing. Honker stared into Gosalyn's green eyes with a firm and serious look.

"Gosalyn, I'm your friend. Your best friend. When we were kids, you always dreamed about being a superhero. You helped your father with his superhero career and even became a superhero in your own right," Honker said in a calm but stern voice, "You even dragged me along on some of those escapades. I never left your side because you were my best friend and I wanted to make sure you weren't getting too far in over your head. I confided in you and you confided in me. Please don't shut me out now that we've found each other again. Please."

Gosalyn sighed sadly. She then spoke softly, "Honker, It's different now. Things are much more serious and dangerous. I don't want to speak about this here, where others can over hear things."

She placed her hand over his. Honker looked surprised by this affectioned gesture.

"I don't want innocent people getting involved or hurt because of. I don't want you getting hurt because...because of me," She closed her eyes almost starting to tear up. Honker understood the seriousness now. He didn't want her to be sad.

"Alright. I understand," He said.

He held her hand for a few quiet moments before pulling it away.

"I should get back to work," Honker said.

He gathered up the folders, stood up from his seat and began to walk out of the cafeteria. When he walked by Gosalyn, he stopped and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Know though that if you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you and I'll listen whenever you need to let it out," Honker assured her.

Gosalyn smiled and placed her hand over his.

"Thank you, Honker," She said.

With that Honker left the cafeteria, leaving Gosalyn sitting in the cafeteria and staring at her latte'. Suddenly, she was alerted to a sound. A beeping that was coming from close by. She pulled out her bag and pulled out her cell.

"Hey Gos," greeted a male voice on the other line.

"D? What is it?" She asked.

"I've intercepted some important information," He explained, "I'll go into greater detail when we start the late shift."

"Gotcha."

That evening, the mysterious hero stood on the edge of a building looking down into an alley. She looked at this alley with a bored expression on her mask. This was about as fun as watching pain dry. The alley was as dead as a freaking cemetery with the only source of life being a stray cat or a raccoon. She was so bored of this. She'd had her fill of this. She placed her right hand to her mask and spoke.

"Dewey, are you there?" She asked.

"I read you, DW. What's your status?" He asked over the radio.

"Bored."

"Hang in there, Gos," He encouraged.

"Easy for you to say," She said, "You're sitting on your butt, looking at much more interesting stuff on your computer while I'm out here, sitting on a rooftop and bored out of my mind. Tell me again why I'm not patrolling the east side and taking out thugs?"

"Why look for scumbags when they can come to you?" Dewey replied, "Do you remember that illegal arms sale you busted up Saturday night?"

"Yeah," Gosalyn answered.

"What do those guys look like?"

"They looked like they just came out of the nineteen thirties...or they were auditioning for a Godfather remake."

"Exactly. Those guys are part of one of St. Canard's most notorious gangs, The Pistollonies," Dewey explained, " They're a group of thugs who were inspired by and idolized mobsters from the movies and gangsters during the 1920's and 30's. They dabble in criminal activities but one of the things they're better known for is arms trafficking."

"Ok that explains a few things but why am I here staring at an empty alleyway?" Gosalyn said.

"Earlier today, I received information from the police station, about areas in the city which are key sales points for Pistolloni operatives to sell their merchandise to street thugs, other gangs, or anyone else who wants to get their hands on some heavy artillery," Dewey explained, "Naturally the police are going to look into these places but they don't have enough man power to stake out all of these spots at the same time so a couple of spots have been divided where the police will check on them at a later time. This happens to be one of those spots."

"So we're staking them out when the cops aren't here?" Gosalyn clarified.

"Exactly. Unfortunately like the police, you can't be in two places at once so you'll stake this place out and if it doesn't yield any results, I give you another location to visit while the cops check this place out," Dewey explicated.

Something moved in the alley below Gosalyn. She noticed it.

"Wait a minute," Gosalyn said, "I don't think we'll have change positions just yet."

"What?" Dewey asked.

"I thought I saw something in the alleyway. I'm calibrating the mask's lenses to night vision," Gosalyn said.

She pressed on an area on the right side of the mask a couple times, making the lenses cycle through a couple fields of vision before setting on night vision. In the bright green night vision, Gosalyn spied a few figures hiding in the shadows of the alley.

"What do you see it?" Dewey asked.

"I see three guys milling around the area. I'm not sure if they're perps or if they're just ordinary citizens," Gosalyn said.

Suddenly, a truck pulled into the alley with it's end first. Two men then started to get out of the truck and head for the back of the alley. The men Gosalyn saw and moved out of the shadows as came closer to the truck.

"A truck has pulled up and a couple of guys have gotten out of the truck," Gosalyn reported.

"Get a little closer without getting seen. Activate your cloaking function," Dewey suggested.

"Right," Gosalyn suggested.

Gosalyn pressed the area within the D on her waist, making her invisible. She slowly made her way down the fire escape on the side of the building. As she approached, Gosalyn could hear the discussion between the men from the truck and the other men.

"Hello boys," said a somewhat weaselly goose as he placed his hand on the handle of the truck door, "The store is now open!"

He pulled up door up to reveal several stacked boxes. His partner, a large black cat, pulled out of the boxes, opened it up, and took out a large rifle like gun from it.

"Here's one of our hottest item, fellas," Said the cat, "This big girl has a high rate of fire, a small charging period for tight situations, and a special smart targeting system that will focus on a target and vape it like nobodies' business."

He cocked the gun as one of the clients looked curiously at the weapon.

"You got a question, pally?" Asked the cat.

"Yes, Is this gun is actually credible?" He said.

"You want a demo?" The cat asked.

The client nodded. The black cat obliged, grabbing an ammo cartridge and loading it into the gun. He flipped up the targeting display, switched off the safety, and began to charge the gun. He pointed it at a small cluster of garbage cans, and pulled the trigger. A bright red beam shot from the gun and blew up the cans, turning them in a molten bon fire. The clients looked shocked, scared yet surprisingly pleased with the demonstration. The cat raised the gun and looked at clients confidently.

"Any questions?"

"Yeah," came a female voice.

Everyone looked around when a disk flew out of nowhere and hit the cat's hand, knocking the gun from his hand. Held his hand grabbed his hand in agony, the goose and the clients looked around.

"Do you guys normally pick up the trash this early in St. Canard?" the female voice asked.

Gosalyn then leapt to the ground behind the clients, turned off her cloak,and punched out one of the clients.

"Look out!" Said another client as his fellow client turned to attack her only to get a kick to the stomach and an upper cut to the chin. The third client threw a few punches but missed her and received a few punches that didn't miss. Suddenly the goose pulled out a pistol and shot at Gosalyn which she narrowly dodged.

"It's that masked psycho chick!" said the Goose.

The cat recovered and picked up the blaster again, aiming it this time at Gosalyn.

"I've got her," He said pulling the trigger and releasing a short burst that missed Gosalyn.

He shot four more blasts at her, only for her to dodge each and get closer. She got close enough where he thought he had the shot only to have her dodge again and push the gun up into his face. He yelled in pain, "AGGH! CRAP!"

She elbowed him and kicked him to the ground. Gosalyn turned to the goose who had dropped his gun and was making his way to the front of the truck to drive away. However just as he was about to get to the door, Gosalyn grabbed him by the collar and pushed up against the truck.

"Where are you guys getting this artillery and who's sending you to these points?" Gosalyn interrogated.

"You think I'd tell you, Lady," He said.

Gosalyn's brows furrowed angrily. She drew back her fist, preparing to punch. The goose closed his eyes expecting the sensation of pain delivered by her fist. CLANG! The Goose cringled. He realized he hadn't felt any pain. He opened his eyes to see the hero. He then turned his head to the side to see a fist-shaped indention in the side of the truck next to his head. His eyes went wide wondering what might have happened if her fist made contact with his skull.

"Now we can either do this, the easy way...or the hard way. Your choice," She said clenching her fist.

The goose looked incredibly frightened and almost ready to wet himself. Gosalyn narrowed her eyes wondering if she'd get anything out of him. She began to look him over for any clues when she noticed one of his arms was behind his back. Before she could try to stop him, he pulled out a switchblade and tried to cut her. She narrowly got out of the blade's range and let go of his coat when he swiped. Dropping to the ground, he ran off with a few loose objects falling from his coat.

"Damn," She said, "Sneaky jerk."

"What happened?" Dewey asked.

"One of the merchants pulled a knife on me and slipped away. I'm gonna go get his sorry a-" She stopped noticing the objects that had fallen from his coat. She crouched down examining them. Most of it wasn't very incriminating; some loose change, a coupon, a gift card, but there was something that caught her attention. A yellow sticky note with writing on it. Gosalyn picked it up and looked at it. She read it outloud.

"915 Stone St. 10:45 pm Tues. Big Sale."

She thought on this sticky note.

"This could be important," Gosalyn said placing it into an empty pouch on her waist.

"Might as well wrap everything and everyone up and head back," Dewey suggested, "A police patrol should be arriving soon."

"Right," Gosalyn said turning back into the alley, pulling out a some wire to tie up the thugs.

Later at the lair of Darkwing, Dewey sat staring at a computer screen through blue tinted glasses, as a scanner analyzed the sticky note Gosalyn brought back. He was dressed in a sky blue polo shirt, blue pants, and a white lab coat. He took a sip of his coffee as he complied information gathered from the analysis and any clues from it.

"How was the suit?" Dewey called to Gosalyn.

"You've asked me that every night I've been out, Dewey," Gosalyn called back from a nearby changing room.

"I'm just making sure that the suit is functioning properly," Dewey replied.

Gosalyn sighed. She exited the changing room wearing the fedora, an open white button-up shirt, a black sports bra, and dark purple pants, with the suit draped over her left forearm. Her hair was still up in a pony tail.

"It felt good. Felt natural. The physical enhancing mechanics in the suit work like a treat," Gosalyn said walking up to a table by Dewey.

"That's good to hear. The suit is capable of increasing the wearer's strength, speed, and agility to superhuman levels," Dewey explained.

"Oh, I could tell," Gosalyn said rubbing her sore left hand, "Try putting some padding in the gloves before I go out again. I think I might have broken something when I punched the side of the truck. Gotta say though, that cloaking device is keen gear. Literally."

"That's just the beginning," Dewey started, "I'm working on a few other gadgets. For the suit, for the braces, and others."

"Don't make too much stuff, D," She said placing the suit on the table, "Soon you might have to give me a couple utility bandoliers or have pouches all over my body."

Dewey chuckled at her comment. He turned to look at her, seeing Gosalyn hold her fedora longingly for a moment then placing on the table with the rest of her costume.

"I really don't see why you need to have that hat," Dewey said.

"It's a symbol, D," Gosalyn explained, "It's a reminder of my father and a symbol of his legacy."

"I'm just glad you didn't remain with your father's original fedora and let me have a bullet-proof, replica made," Dewey said.

Gosalyn smiled but quickly turned to a serious expression.

"Do you have any other information on the Pistollonies?" Gosalyn wondered, "Like who they might be getting the firepower from?"

"Not really but I do have info from the police files about their boss," Dewey said bringing up a profile of a rooster along with photos from newspapers of bank robberies and corpses, "This is Tony McCaw, Wanted Criminal and Leader of the Pistolloni Gang. He's been able to get away from most law enforcement. None of his men have snitched about his whereabouts and lived to tell the tale. He also doesn't failures very well as some of his less successful men have sometimes been found in the river."

"Pick up anything from the sticky note?" Gosalyn asked.

"Nothing extraordinary about it. It's an ordinary sticky note of dyed yellow paper with black ink in the writing and an adhesive residue on the back," Dewey explained, "There was some fingerprints left on the note but it don't think it's that crucial as this guy seems like a fairly low level thug."

"What about the information written on the sticky note?" Gosalyn asked, placing her hand on the back of the chair.

"It's all pretty straight forward and easily understandable," Dewey began, "915 Stone St. is the address of an abandoned building on the east side of St. Canard. 10:45 must refer to an arrival or starting time. Tues refers to Tuesday and given the adhesive quality of the residue, this note was written recently like Last Friday or Saturday. That means Tomorrow night is when something is going down."

"Something bigger than the small on-the-street sales we've been busting up," Gosalyn said.

"Probably," Dewey said.

"Alright then," Gosalyn said walking over to the table. She buttoned up her shirt and grabbed a black leather jacket. Dewey turned to her.

"Alright then what?" Dewey asked.

"We'll have to crash a party tomorrow," Gosalyn said.

"Are you sure about that?" Dewey asked.

"That meeting will probably have a couple members of the Pistollonies, guys from other gangs who want some hot merchandise, and who knows maybe I'll meet up with Mr. McCaw himself," Gosalyn said putting on her jacket.

"Yeah, who knows. Maybe you'll get your feathers fried," Dewey remarked sarcastically, "Gosalyn, you haven't been up against these sort of odds before."

"I can handle it. That suit of your's makes super strong and nearly invulnerable," Gosalyn said.

"Nearly is the key word here," Dewey said, "We have no idea how many thugs are gonna be there and much less if they're packing weapons that can inflict damage on the suit and get to you."

"It's just something we have to deal with in this business," Gosalyn said as she walked towards the door, "I'm going home to get in a few Z's before I have to go to work tomorrow. You should get some too, Dewey."

"Gosalyn, be serious. This could be dangerous," Dewey reasoned.

Gosalyn stopped and looked back at him with a serious look.

"Well then. Let's get Dangerous," Gosalyn said before leaving.

Dewey sat there in his chair for a few minutes before slouching in it and running his hand through his mess of hair. He sighed exhausted.

"I hate it when she does that. She just had to use her dad's phrase to sound cool," He said.

He looked over at the costume on the table.

"I'll make the preparations then."

Later that evening, The weaselly, arms dealing Goose stood in large, well-furnished office. In front of him was his boss, Tony McCaw who had a sour expression on his face. The Goose told him about the arms sale and how it had been busted up by the mysterious hero. Tony tapped his left index finger on the desk irritably as he processed the information he had been given. The goose stood there anxiously awaiting the reply from his boss. Tony stared him with an enormous amount of contempt and looked as if he was holding back a great deal of murderous tendencies. Finally he stood up from the desk and began to pace.

"So, Sammy," He said addressing the goose, "You're telling me that the masked chick we been hearing about busted up one of tonight's sales, beat down three customers, took out your fellow sales associate, and you run back here with your tail between your legs and nothing to show for it. You didn't even come back with the truck filled with the shipment worth tons of cash. No, You run back here while the cops put a million bucks worth of guns in their evidence locker!"

"Yea, but boss-" Sammy started before he was cut off.

"Quit while ya got a head, Sam. You're lucky you're one of our better sales associates or I would have had the boys escort you to the bay bridge for a little _bungee jumping_," Tony said emphasizing the last words.

Sammy gulped nervously at the mention of his boss's double meaning.

"However, I need every able salesman for tomorrow's big meeting. It's gonna be the trade of this quarter. We may all end up with more cash than we expected," Tony said, "Just hope that caped duck chick don't stumble upon the meeting point."

"Uh..." Sammy let out.

Tony's left eye twitched at this noise. It didn't sound like good news. He walked back to his desk, placed his hand near his sub machine gun on the desk, and faced Sammy with a simmering, angry face.

"Uh? What do you mean by 'Uh', Sammy?" Tony asked.

"W-well, Boss. Ya see, I had this sticky note as a reminder about tomorrow," Sammy anxiously started, feeling as though he just stepped out in front of a firing squad.

"Had?" Tony inquired.

"Yeah, I wrote it last week and had it on my person before the sale tonight and as I was coming here, I noticed I didn't have it in my coat anymore," Sammy continued, digging his own grave with every word he spoke, "So I back tracked to the sales point and noticed that the cops had come. They were sweeping the place, so I ran here."

Tony groaned angrily.

"So what you are telling me is that not only did you blow the sale tonight, but you may have given the cops or that masked bitch the time and place of THE BIGGEST SALE OF THIS QUARTER?" Tony screamed furiously.

Sammy meekly nodded. Tony grabbed the sub machine gun and pointed it at Sammy.

"I'M GONNA SHOOT YOU SO FULL OF HOLES, THEY WON'T BE ABLE TO TELL WHAT SPECIES YOU ARE!"

Sammy closed his eyes as Tony put his finger on the trigger. As he was about to pull the trigger, an idea came to Tony. He took his hand off the trigger and started to contemplate the idea. A scheme formed in his mind. A devious scheme. An underhanded, deliciously sinister scheme. As it formed and settled in his mind, he began to chuckle sinisterly at the scheme and admire his own brilliance. As he heard the sound of laughter, Sammy opened his eye to make sure he wasn't in hell or something. He looked around he was on Earth alright, he was still alive, and his boss was laughing like a mad man. He wondered how his boss went from murderous fury to being in stitches. Tony placed his machine gun on the desk and pulled a cigar and his lighter out of his pocket. He looked towards Sammy.

"Sammy, you may have just made my night," Tony stated.

"Come again, boss?" He asked, incredibly confused.

Tony walked up to him casually with a smile on his beak.

"You may have just given me the best news of the night," He said, putting his arm on Sammy's shoulder.

"Oh. So, everything's...dandy?" He asked.

"Well not entirely," Tony explained, as they walked to the door out of the office, "You still screwed up the sale tonight, so you don't get a paycheck this week."

"Oh," Sammy said sadly.

"But since you did bring me this news, I do think you need some kinda reward," Tony said, "Tell you what; I'll have the boys get you a case of one of my cuban cigars and take tomorrow off."

"Really, Boss?" Sammy said surprised.

"Sure thing, Sammy," McCaw reassured him, "But I gotta warn ya; If you screw up like this again, I'll be getting you a pair of cement shoes or you'll be going into the mulching business. Capiche?"

Sammy assumed the worst for each of his boss' double meanings.

"Yeah. I capiche, boss."

"Glad to hear it," Tony said, putting his hand on the doorknob.

McCaw opened the door to a large room filled with thugs dressed similarly to him and Sammy. They were having drinks, playing cards, and chatting however when the door opened, a few of them turned, somewhat surprised that Sammy wasn't dead. McCaw turned to a couple of thug dogs who had come up to him and Sammy when they entered the lounge.

"Mickey, Nort, Get Sammy here a case of my cigars and take him home," Tony said casually, "In the good way."

"Sure thing, Boss," said one of the dogs.

"Oh, can someone get me Fred. I need to talk to the big lug in my office," Tony said turning back to this office.

"Right on it, Boss," said one of the miscellaneous thugs.

As he strolled to his desk, Tony put his cigar to his beak and lit it. After a few puffs on the cigar, he chuckled to himself. He sat in his large, leather chair.

"Tony McCaw, you are a genius," He congratulated himself, as he took a few satisfying sucks and puffs on his cigar.

A loud knock came at his door.

"Come in," he permitted.

The door opened and a large figure entered, crouching briefly as he entered so he didn't hit his head on the door frame. This statuesque figure, a pit bull was a foot and a half, perhaps two feet taller than Tony McCaw. While he was dressed in a black pinstripe suit, his muscles were bulging through the clothing. His fur was a muddy brown and thin. He wore a solemn look on his medium length muzzle. This was Fred, one of Tony McCaw's best enforcers. McCaw turned to him with a smug smile.

"Hey, Freddie. How are ya? Can I get ya anything? Some beer or wine?" McCaw offered.

"No," Fred said in a deep, low voice, "What do you need from me, Boss?"

"Well Freddie, you and me need to talk about the big sale tomorrow," Tony said, blowing a smoke ring, "make a few preparations, decide what to do for catering, who's working security; that sorta thing. I make sure we make a special guest welcome."

A sinister smile spread on both Fred and Tony's faces.

The next day in the afternoon, Henry Brooster stood up from his desk and stretched. He went to refill his coffee mug. However, just when he was filling it, a blonde female cat who worked a front desk came in.

"Lieutenant Brooster, There's someone on the phone to speak with you," She said.

"Who is it? Is it my daughter?" Henry asked.

"No, Sir. It's a man," The blonde cat explained, "He won't give his name but he says it's urgent. He's on line two."

Brooster went back to his desk and picked up the phone. A deep and somewhat distorted male voice spoke on the other line.

"Lieutenant Henry Brooster?"

"This is he. Who is calling?" Hank asked.

"I'm afraid I cannot divulge that information, Lieutenant," He started, "Don't attempt to track this number either. I've already prepared for that as well."

"Who are you?" Hank asked in disbelief.

"A man like yourself, who's just trying to do some good in the world," the voice stated, "I have some very important information for you. At about 11 tonight, an exchange will be going between members of the Pistolloni gang and their clientele, at 915 Stone Street. I would suggest taking a squadron to take them down."

Hank let the information let the information set in. This could be useful information but the question was; why would this mysterious person give him this information?

"Why are you telling me this?" Brooster asked.

"There is someone I care for, a friend, who is getting involved in this. Trying to stop it. However, I don't believe she will be able to do this on her own," The voice said, "So I called upon you and your team."

Henry took this in and started to analyze it more. Getting this information from some mysterious informant on a black market trade involving the Pistollonies...it all seemed too easy, too simple. There's probably no way this was an actual call. Maybe this guy wasn't serious. Maybe he was just some kid with a voice modulator and decided to screw around with the police.

"How do I know this isn't some prank?" He asked.

The other end was quiet. Hank wondered if were actually true this was some kid making an ass of himself.

"If you believe this to be an elaborate prank, then by all means don't take this seriously," The voice suggested, "But I must ask you; Is it really worth not risking you dignity to risk a life?"

The other end cut off. Putting the phone back on the hook, Hank considered what the voice had said and contemplated his next move.

That evening, Gosalyn stood in her costume on a building two building down from the meeting place. 915 Stones street was an eight story, dark brown building. It was once a hotel and conference center that catered to very particular patrons but now it was a run-down husk of itself that would occasionally at as refuge for the homeless during rough conditions. At this night however, it was playing host to a different kind of crowd; several members of the Pistolloni gang and several unknown people who were presumably clients of theirs. Gosalyn took her position as the Pistollonies started setting up their little convention.

"How many are there, DW?" Dewey asked over the radio.

"I don't know. I've lost count. I've seen a fair few of their clientele enter to the building as well as their members," Gosalyn said, "I think I should make my move now."

"In that case, How is the roof?" Dewey asked.

"Not as easy a point of entry as I would hope," Gosalyn said looking at the roof of 915 Stones St through her lenses, "They seem to have anticipated some sort of disturbance. Not only do they have guards patrolling the main entrance but they also have guards on the roof."

"That could mean that they prepared for extra company," Dewey said, "Maybe even setting a trap."

"Maybe but It's not like I can ignore this invite," Gosalyn said.

"Just be careful," Dewey suggested.

"Aren't I always?" Gosalyn asked casually.

A long silence pause came before Gosalyn said, "Don't answer that. I'm going in."

Gosalyn swiftly and stealthily made her way across the rooftops to the shadowy side of the old building and made her way up the wall. She paused during her climb, turned on her cloaking device, and continued climbing. When she reached the ledge of the roof, she quietly slipped on to it to avoid alerting the four armed guards. She approached the two guards closest to one another, quickly grabbed them by their heads, bashed them together hard, and they fell to the floor unconscious. As they fell down and the other guards turned, Gosalyn slipped away from the scene as they came to investigated. As they checked on the two conscious guards, Gosalyn turned off her cloaking device and struck them hard with some quick punches to their heads and stomachs. After making sure the guards were truly knocked out, She made her way to the rooftop entrance into the building. As she crept through the hotel, searching for the meeting, Gosalyn noticed that there were no guards in the hallways. She started to feel like a mouse let loose in a maze with a cat at the other end. This situation screamed 'Trap' but the belief and possibility that She could put a dent in the illegal arms dealing ring kept her going further in and helped her ignore any thought of better judgement. When getting to the fifth floor, Gosalyn could hear some muffled voices below her. She walked into a fifth floor conference room where the voices seemed to be the loudest. The room was pretty torn up with scattered furniture, fallen bits of plaster, and torn wallpaper. There was something else about this room. In the floor, there were a couple of holes in it with beams of light pour out of it. She went to the largest of the three holes, knelt down, and peered through it, giving her a view of the room below. She could see in the room below a large round table with several individuals sitting at it and discussing things between themselves. Five of the individuals were obviously the Pistollonies' sales representatives based on their 1920's attire. The others opposite them were most likely their clients, probably from different gangs or organizations. Standing behind the Pistolloni sales reps were three other, larger members of their gang, most likely enforcers brought in for security.

"DW, what's your status?" Dewey inquired over the radio.

"I think I've found the meeting place in the building," Gosalyn replied, "I'll continue listening in on their conversation before I make my move."

"So, boys," said one of the sales reps, a smarmy lizard, "As you can plainly see, we are offering you gentlemen the finest merchandise at a reasonable price."

"Reasonable? You're pretty much holding us up," Said one of their clients, a pig with slicked back black hair, a pencil mustache, and a purple suit.

"Now Jerry, you have to take a few things into consideration," The Lizard explained, "We are selling you guys the latest in weaponry through anyway we can without getting ourselves pinched by the cops and all we ask in return is a little compensation for the effort we put into supplying you fellas with this gear before anybody else. Not to mention, that we have to take a portion of the total to give a cut to the man who supplies us with this hot stuff."

"That's another thing; Who exactly makes and supplies you guys with these guns?" asked a rat in a hawaiian shirt and a pair of shades.

"We have our sources. Now gentlemen, do we have a deal about the equipment?" Asked the lizard.

As they continued to barter, one of the three enforcers, a smokey grey cat, put his left index finger to the ear piece in his left ear and spoke.

"Horatio. I haven't got word from you in the last few minutes. Do you got anything to report about the roof?"

He only received static. He pressed the bud.

"Horatio, respond. Is there anything going on up there?"

He again received static. He pressed the bud again.

"Horatio, quit screwing around. We're on the job?"

Still only static.

"Horatio, Report!"

As the cat continued trying to contact the guards on the roof, Fred wiped off a bit of plaster dust which fell on to his shoulder. Returning his vision to looking through the room, Fred noticed something about the hole above the table. He smiled and moved towards the exit of the room. When he did, the cat turned to him.

"Hey, Fred where you going?" He asked.

"Gonna take a care of something," Fred replied back before he left.

In the room above them, Gosalyn continued to watch from the hole.

"What's happening now, DW?" Dewey asked over the radio.

"I think they may have reached an agreement about the price for the guns and the largest enforcer just left the room," Gosalyn filled him in.

"Where'd he go?" Dewey questioned.

"I don't know probably to the bathroom or something," Gosalyn replied.

"Do you think they would have set up working plumbing for this meeting?" Dewey said quizzically.

"I don't know-look , I think my chance may have come," Gosalyn said, bringing her hand down to one of the pouches on her left side and pulled out a device that looked like a hot glue gun, "I'm gonna use some of the explosive gel you gave me to get the drop on them and maybe knock a few of them out."

She then began to apply the gel to the floor in a large circle. She pulled out the detonator and prepared to press the button.

"Hope those guys like surprise parties," Gosalyn said.

"Surprise!" said a deep voice from behind her.

Gosalyn turned around to face the large enforcer who was bringing down his fist to her head. Reacting as fast as she could, Gosalyn brought up her arms to block the enforcer's fist and pressed the detonator. The explosive gel combusted, making a hole in the floor and bringing Gosalyn and the enormous pit bull crashing down on the heads of the Pistollonies' clients. Gosalyn recovered from the explosion and stood up uneasily.

"DW! Gosalyn! Are you ok?" Dewey yelled over the radio.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she groaned.

"Everything's just-"

Click! Click! As the smoke and dust cleared, Gosalyn discovered she was surrounded by the the Pistollonies.

"-peachy."

Meanwhile, the twelve Pistolloni thugs who stood at the entrance of the building were surprised when several police cars pulled up in front of them. The thugs were stunned at this turn of events.

"It's the cops!" One of them said.

"How'd they find us?" Another of them asked panicking.

Stepping out of one of the squad cars was Lt. Brooster and Sgt. Harper. As the other officers exited their cars, The Lieutenant pulled out a bullhorn and turned it on.

"You are surrounded! Give up peacefully or we will arrest you by force," He said.

One of the thugs grabbed a large laser rifle while most of his associates panicked.

"Who cares how they found us. I'm not going down easy," He aimed at the police, "COME AND GET US, COPPERS!"

He then began to shoot randomly and his associates started to join in, shoot at the police with their handguns. Some of the police ducked back into the cars or behind shields they had brought.

"Guess that tip off was credible, Hank," Said Jerry to Hank.

He nodded but hoped they weren't too late to make sure the informant's friend wasn't hurt or dead. He turned on the bull horn.

"Fire!" Lieutenant Brooster ordered.

The police started shooting back and began a fire fight with the thugs. Bullets and laser bolts flew everywhere as they shot towards one another. One of the thugs received a call from one of their supervisors.

"What the hell is going on down there?" He asked over the radio.

"The Cops are here!"

"What?"

"They just showed up out of no where a few seconds ago," The thug replied.

"Keep your position!" Their supervisor said. The supervisor turned off the radio and turned to the hero.

"Your friends, the cops are here," he said. Gosalyn smirked.

"Too bad they're about to find their hero in pieces," He said.

"Oh really," Gosalyn said before throwing down some smoke bombs.

"Dammit!" One of the thugs said as purple smoke filled the room, "Blast that bitch!"

As they shot blindly in the smoke, Gosalyn dodged the shots and attacked the thugs when they didn't shoot each other. She threw some jabs and kicks, knocking some over then knocking them out with great speed and very little ease. As the smoke started to clear, Gosalyn noticed she had taken down seven of the Pistollonies. This unfortunately left the huge enforcer. Gosalyn turned around only to receive a punch to the gut, knocking her back. Gosalyn cringed on the floor and coughed. She tried to stand up as Fred approached her chuckling and cracking his knuckles.

"Heh. You wanted to be the hero of this city?" He said in disbelief, before he kicked her against the wall.

"You picked the wrong city to be a hero," He said kneeling down to grab her by the throat, "Not that you seem like much of a hero anyways."

As he held her up, He pulled back his arm about to punch her.

"Now you're about to see why they call me 'Drop `em Dead Fred'."

Before he brought his fist to her face, Gosalyn launched two stun gun bolts from her right armlet. The bolts connected to his skin, sending a surge of electricity through Fred's body and sub-sequentially letting her go. Gosalyn dropped to the floor and threw five punches to his gut. Fred regained control of his body and slammed his left fist to where Gosalyn was but she had already gotten out of the way. He then swung his arm towards Gosalyn who dodge his attack. Fred threw a few more punches, only for Gosalyn to dodge these fists and threw a few more body blows and topping it off with a kick to the solar plexus. As Fred cringed and held his guts, Gosalyn delivered a final blow to his face knocking him flat on his back. As Gosalyn approached him, Lieutenant Brooster, having subdued the thugs at the front with his men, was making his way up the stairs and at that moment was peeking around the the corner. After Gosalyn checked his pulse, she started to leave when a cough came from the pit bull enforcer.

"You think you've won,*cough* do you?" Fred coughed, "You think *cough,cough*you've done something tonight?"

Gosalyn turned back to the pit bull and crouched down to his level.

"Considering that you and your fellow gang members are about to be arrested along with your clientele and whatever weapons you brought for them are going to be confiscated...yeah, I think I've done something done significant," Gosalyn said.

"Well I've got news for you chickadee; You ain't done nothing," Fred stated, "There's so many other gangs and crooks in this town. You can't possibly beat them all."

"I've got news for you. You tell them bring it on because there's someone here who isn't going lie down while you guys run rampant," Gosalyn said, " Someone who is going to fight back and kick some ass in the process and her name...is Darkwing Duckette."

"Call yourself whatever you want. It won't matter. You can't stop crime. You won't catch our boss," Fred said, "You won't even be able to catch you-know-who."

Gosalyn raised an eyebrow at the last part of that.

"You-know-who? What is this? Diagon Alley?" She remarked sarcastically.

"Make all the jokes you want. He's the big boss. The master mind. Almost all of the gangs in the city work for him. Not a thing goes down in the underworld without him knowing about it. You'll never stop crime. Hehehehehe..." Fred weakly chuckled.

"You're right. I can't stop crime," Gosalyn admitted, "But I'm gonna make a dent in this city. I'm gonna fight each of you crooks and whackjobs until you get it through your thick, bruised skulls that it might be a good idea to quit cause I'm not leaving."

Gosalyn stood up and muttered under her breath.

"Not again."

As she went to one of the windows of the building, Gosalyn noticed Lt. Brooster. She looked at him for a long time before giving him a casual wave.

"Hey Lieutenant."

She loaded a grappling hook cartridge to her right wing armlet.

"I gotta get going. I'm sure you and your squad can handle the rest."

She shot the grappling hook forth towards a distance building.

"See ya around," She said before swinging into the night.

After she disappeared, Lt. Brooster went to the window where she left from and looked out for a few minutes. After a moment or two, Jerry made his way to the room and looked at the room.

"Jeez," Jerry exclaimed, "Hank did you do all this?"

Hank turned to him.

"Nope."

"Then who did?"

Lt. Brooster looked towards the window.

"A friend."

Back at the lair, Gosalyn groaned as her joints and body parts ached from the fight. She had a few bandages on different parts of her body.

"Ooowww. Man, that hurts," Gosalyn groaned.

"You're a bit bruised but you'll heal," Dewey said, "It might be a good idea to take tomorrow off though. You've earned it."

"Good idea," Gosalyn said, putting on her shirt and jacket, "Thanks, Dewey."

"Hey. No problem. I'm a director of Research and Development too. I should show my face more often at the lab," Dewey stated.

"No, I mean thanks for being a part of this...and for tipping off the police," Gosalyn said.

Dewey looked surprised, as he hadn't told her about tipping them off but smiled glad that she at least except the help.

"Get some rest tomorrow. St. Canard will need it's hero in tip-top shape," Dewey said.

"Gotcha," Gosalyn said as she walked to the door.

"Enjoy your day off. What you gonna do with it?" Dewey asked.

Gosalyn paused but then turned and smiled.

"Catch up with someone," She said before leaving.

Meanwhile, Tony McCaw was receiving word of the events of the meeting from a few of his men. He groaned as he heard the news. He ran his head through his comb and looked at his men.

"So, Fred was beat, our clients were put behind bars, and the police confiscated another of our shipments," Tony exhaustedly summed up.

"Yes sir," Said one of the the men in front of him.

"Augh," Tony sighed, "This masked chick is really starting to become a headache."

He sighed and slouched in his chair. Had this been earlier in the evening, he would have grabbed his gun and shot the men that delivered the information. However, he was too tired and exasperated to mow down a couple members of his gang. Besides, he had other things to do. He turned to his men.

"Beat it, boys," He said shooing them away, "You can hang out at the bar outside or go home. Just get out of my office. I got other business to attend to."

"Gotcha, Boss," replied one of the men before leaving.

After they left, Tony stood upright in his chair. He pulled out a drawer on the left side of his desk. The drawer had in it two buttons, a green button and a red button. Tony pressed the red button, causing a section of his desk to come up to reveal a small monitor. The monitor flashed on, showing the silhouette of a mysterious male figure sitting at a desk or conference table.

"Tony McCaw," said the figure, "What do you have to report?"

"Sorry to bother you Mr. M but I've got some bad news," Tony explained.

"What is it?" Mr. M inquired.

"That masked bitch, Darkwing Duckette fouled up the meeting tonight," Tony told him, "Beat up my boys, got clients arrested, and two shipments are now in police custody."

"Hmmm," thought Mr. M, "It appears then, Tony...that we have a new player in the game. Future developments should prove...interesting."

"Mr. M?"

"We will have to be prepared for this hero. This...Darkwing Duckette."

The next day, Gosalyn Mallard parked her car in a small parking lot and entered into the St. Canard Cemetery. She walked past several grave stones and a mausoleum before reaching her destination; an grave stone with a bust of her father.

"Hey Dad," Gosalyn said to the tombstone, "I know It's been a while since I've visited. I'm sorry about that."

She paused as if she was receiving a greeting from the tombstone.

"How are you?" She asked, "Mom misses you. So do I."

Gosalyn looked at the stone bust imagining his reaction.

"I finished college and have a nice job at McDuck Enterprises with a few of my firends,"Gosalyn stated, "I also...have another job on the side."

She looked down sadly as she as if she had just admitted something and was receiving punishment for it.

"Look, I know this isn't the life you would've wanted for me but it's the life I wanted for myself. I want to do this. I'm going to make a difference and protect this city from whatever psychos and crooks rear their ugly mugs," Gosalyn explained, "I'm gonna make you proud, Dad."

Just then, her cell rang. She pulled it out of her bag and put it to her ear.

"Gosalyn, here," She greeted.

"Gos," Dewey said over the phone, "There's a group of thugs at the Bank on 3rd Street. Mind taking a slight break from your day off?"

"I'm on my way," Gosalyn said closing the phone and turning back to the gravestone, "Duty calls dad. I'll visit again."

She then walked towards the parking lot, got in her car and rode off.

_AN: And that's the first chapter of Darkwing Duckette. I know this story is incredibly long and may be a little slow in some parts but I hope you enjoyed it. Please write a review of what you think of the story. The next chapter will be up probably by January or February, I'm not sure as I haven't started it. If you are interested in Darkwing Duckette, I have profile pics for characters on my DeviantArt page. Check it out. Later. _


	3. Ch 2: Edge

_**AN**__: My apologies that this chapter took so long to finish and post. This is another long chapter but I hope you guys enjoy it. Hopefully I can get the next chapter posted sooner than this one. Please Enjoy. - KO_

* * *

Darkwing Duckette Chap. 2-Edge

In the city of Duckburg in some rundown warehouse, a group of dog thugs looked over their loot. Each of them dressed in identical clothing; a red shirt, blue pants, a green hat, and a black mask over their eyes. While most of the group were looking over the cash they had managed to steal from a nearby bank, one of them sat away from the others. He was a fairly fit young man with a few short bangs of black hair peeking out from his hat. He sat on a crate, looking at a newspaper. Another of the six, this one a slim young man with cap worn backwards and a spiked quaff of bleach blond hair, looked towards his newspaper comrade and noticed the determined look on his face. The blonde approached his cohort.

"What's up, Brainy?" The blonde asked, addressing his partner, "Whatcha looking at?"

Brainy looked up from the old paper.

"The future, Blitz," Brainy answered.

Blitz looked confused.

"What do ya mean?" He asked.

Brainy stood up on the crate, the newspaper rolled up in his hand.

He spoke loudly, addressing of his fellow thugs, "Beagles!"

His call drew the attention of all members of the gang.

"My Brothers. My Cousins. Look at us. We are the Beagle Boys! The newest generation in a long line of hoods and thugs. We are one of the most infamous gangs in Duckburg," Brainy stated proudly, raising the pride of his relatives and causing them to cheer.

"But I ask youse guys...where and what has that gotten us?"

Silence fell among them as they tried to retort or think of an answer.

"Let me ask again in a different way; What exactly do we have to show for all our infamy?"

Still no answer from his relatives.

"I'll tell you. All we got to show our troubles is this pathetic excuse of a hideout and a van that just barely holds all of us," Brainy clarified, "To put it bluntly, Beagles; We got nothing."

Laughter came from one of the beagles, a stalky, thin fellow with a propeller cap on top of his wild red hair. He wore a wide, almost insane grin on his face.

"And they say I'm the crazy one," said Boingo Beagle.

"What are you talking about, Brainy?" Asked Blitz, grabbing a wad of bills, "Look at this loot that we've got here."

"True, we get a pretty nice payday every once and a while but that's only when we're lucky and we often ain't," Brainy explained.

"Just what are getting at, Brainy?" Asked Buggy, the smallest and youngest of the beagles, placing the jar of insects in his hands down on the ground.

"What I'm getting at, my young compadre, is that I think we've fallen into a rut and I think the only way to get out of this rut is a change of scenery," Brainy continued, "Like a new town."

"Leave Duckbug? and Go where exactly?" questioned Brick, the largest and most muscular of the beagles.

Brainy smiled and strode up closer to the gang, "I'm glad you asked that, Brick. I've found just the place for us. A place where good cops are as rare as diamonds. A place where the best business is in the black market. A place where the bank vaults crumble like old cheese."

"Cheese?" said Burger Junior whose interest was peaked by the prospect of food, "Mmm, I could go for some cheddar right now."

"Shut up, Burger," Brainy said and than continued his speech, "A place just for people like us. A Crook's paradise."

Brainy's description of this 'crook's paradise' peaked the interest of his comrades. Blitz listened carefully to what his brother was saying.

"Where exactly would that be, bro?" Blitz asked.

Brainy smiled and slammed the newspaper on a crate. The newspaper unrolled and exposed a headline to the group:

**CRIME RAISES IN ST. CANARD**

"Here is where we'll go. Saint Canard!"

"St. Canard?" asked the female of the group, "Hmm, It would be nice to go somewhere different. I'm in. I just hope the bank vaults don't crumble as easily as you say."

"Don't worry, Bombshell," assured Brainy, "I'm sure your bombs will be more than sufficient, Cuz."

"Count me in, too," said Burger Junior, "St. Canard has a Hamburger Hippo. My mouth is already watering."

Bombshell and Blitz both wore a flat expression at this comment while Brainy smacked his palm to his forehead.

"Could we possibly leave him here?" Asked Bombshell.

"No, We'll take him in case we need him for later," stated Brainy then directing his attention to the rest of the gang, "What do the rest of ya say?"

"I'm in."

"Me, too."

"Sure thing."

Blitz came up to Brainy and put his hand on his sibling's shoulder.

"Looks like it's time for a road trip."

Brainy nodded.

"All right, Beagles. Load it up and move it out. It's St. Canard or Busted."

Two Weeks later...

Gosalyn Mallard stood in a kickboxing ring dressed in a muted lavender sports bra, royal purple sweatpants, and black fingerless gloves. She stood in a defensive stance with her arms up to guard blows. Opposite her was Louie Duck, the tallest and most muscular of the three duck brothers. Louie was also in a defense pose and dressed in a similar fashion to Gosalyn, though he wore a jade green tanktop and dark green sweats. This had been a bit of a ritual between the two. They would meet at the local gym early in the morning and spar a bit before work. Louie liked to stay in shape and Gosalyn pretty much felt the same with the addition of needing to stay fit for her crime-fighting as Darkwing Duckette. Gosalyn threw a few punches but Louie blocked them pretty well.

"Come on, Gos," Louie said, "I know you've got better moves than that."

"What about you?" Gosalyn replied, "You haven't landed a single hit on me. Either I've dodged them or blocked them."

"So far," Louie stated before throwing a right jab followed by a left jab but neither of them touching Gosalyn who weaved away from the strikes.

"Those barely grazed me," she said, "try this on for size!"

Gosalyn threw a few rapid jabs which Louie blocked and tried to retaliate with a right hook. However, Gosalyn dodged the hook, crouched, and swept her leg under Louie's. Louie fell back on the mat as Gosalyn stood up confidently.

"You asked for my best, Lou," Gosalyn said, "Guess you couldn't handle me."

Louie looked up at her slightly annoyed by her cocky attitude but smirked as he moved his legs to her feet. He then tripped Gosalyn up and she fell to the mat on her bill.

"Ow!" She said tending to her slightly bent beak, "That hurt, Louie."

"It's only a small bruise," Louie said.

"You could've broke my beak," Gosalyn said.

"I meant your ego," Louie retorted as he stood up.

"Oh hardy har," Gosalyn replied sarcastically.

"You gotta be careful about underestimating your opponent, Gos," Louie said, offering Gosalyn his hand and helped her up, "Come on, we gotta go to work."

Gosalyn accepted his hand and stood up. After going to the locker rooms, showering, and changing, the two strolled down the street towards the McDuck Enterprises HQ. Louie wore a dark green suit, a white shirt, a lime green tie, black dress shoes, and a green baseball cap turned backwards. Gosalyn wore a muted purple pantsuits, a pale purple dress shirt, and red shoes. Both of them carried small duffle bags with their workout clothes in them. Gosalyn looked over to her tall friend.

"Hey Louie," She said, "I wanna ask you something."

"Yeah?" Louie replied.

"Why did you choose to become a director of the entertainment branch of McDuck enterprises?" She asked, "You seem so physically fit and athletic, you could have become a sports star. Why become head of a sports network?"

"Why did you become a director of the R&D branch?" Louie retorted, "You seem you'd be better suited to becoming a police officer or something."

Gosalyn was a bit surprised by the question. She turned away.

"I have my reasons. Besides, police work seems like it would be a bit tedious with all the paperwork you have to fill out," She explained.

"I have my reasons too. I could've become a pro football star or something but Uncle Scrooge's offer gave me an idea and inspiration," Louie began to explain, "I'm doing this to make McDuck Sports Network a channel by sports fans, for sports fans. Showing great games when they're and showing reruns of games late at night."

"And no poker games?" Gosalyn said.

"Got rid of that as soon as I got in charge," Louie said, "I can't believe anyone would call that a sport and give it any airtime."

Gosalyn giggled at this statement and Louie joined in her laughter as they strolled to the McDuck Enterprises HQ. A few short hours later, Gosalyn was in her office going over progress reports of the current R&D projects. Some of these seemed rather promising while others were less so. Ally entered the office carrying a few more reports. Gosalyn took notice of her assistant as she was looking at a particular report.

"Ally?" She called.

"Yes, Ms. Mallard," the young assistant replied.

"This new GPS project from Angela's team seems to be lacking progress," Gosalyn stated, "Has anything about that changed?"

"Yes, Mr. Duck is assisting them right now," Ally stated.

"Oh good," Gosalyn said not entirely processing what Ally said until a brief moment later, "Wait, what?"

"Mr. Deuteronomy Duck is assisting Angela's team in Lab 1A," Ally reiterated.

"I gotta see this," Gosalyn said getting up from her desk and leaving her office.

She walked down to the labs, coming to Lab 1A and finding Dewey working at a computer, quickly typing on the keyboard. Most other scientists were looking around kind of embarrassed. Gosalyn came up behind him.

"I'm surprised to see you out of your private lab," Gosalyn said.

"Hey it's not like you could do this. I am one of the head scientists of the department. It's part of the job," Dewey said, "Besides, if I don't show up here and there, Huey will try to cut my paycheck."

"So what exactly is it that was going wrong the GPS Project?" Gosalyn asked.

"Some coding issues. I've made a few changes to make it more responsive and accepting of alternative routes," Dewey replied, "I'll be finished in a minute."

As Dewey continued coding the system, a figure came into the lab and headed for Dewey. Gosalyn took note of the person but didn't say anything. The figure came up behind Dewey, hugging him, and putting their hands over his eyes. Dewey jumped in surprise but quickly recognized the person by her height and the soft mass of flesh pressed against his back.

"Ok, Webby. I know it's you," Dewey said somewhat bored, "Take your hands away from my eyes."

Webby did so and Dewey turned around to look at her.

"Sometimes you are no fun, Dewey," Webby said with a mock pout.

"I wouldn't have such a problem with it if you didn't do this while I was working," Dewey said.

Standing before Gosalyn and Dewey was Webby Vanderquack, the adoptive niece of Scrooge McDuck and cousin to Dewey and his brothers. Having grown up in Duckburg alongside the boys, they were all very close. Of course if you'd known Webby back then and saw her now, you would be rather surprised. Thanks to puberty, the young duckling had blossomed into quite the young woman with a long white quaff, a voluptuous body, and shapely legs. Her curves at the moment drew the attention almost every male in the vicinity, save for Dewey who like his brothers couldn't help but think of her as that girly tagalong who drove them crazy.

After finishing highschool, Webby was given some money from Scrooge to help continue her education. With an interest in art, Webby got into fashion design. After a couple years of art college, Webby was given an offer by The Boys to part of the company. Webby accepted the offer, becoming a fashion designer in the fashion areas of the entertainment branch of McDuck Enterprises. She was quite a fashionista and always wore something different, often times modeling something for the company or just for her own interests. Generally when it wasn't a busy season for fashion, she would come down to visit and pester the two.

"So what brings you to our department, Webby?" Gosalyn asked.

"I thought I'd remind you two about lunch later," She answered.

Dewey looked at the clock on the wall then back to Webby.

"That's in an hour and a half," Dewey said loudly.

"Yeah, but I thought I'd just remind anyways. You guys are always so busy. I barely see either of you outside work," Webby said, "You both work pretty late hours. You know, I'd almost think you two are hiding something."

Dewey and Gosalyn fell silent. Webby smirked and cocked one of her eyebrows.

"We've just been very busy with a special project for the company," Dewey explained, "Now, we all have work to do. So why don't you go back to your department so we can do that?!"

Dewey gestured towards the door.

"Hmph. Fine, Mr. Bossy," Webby said feigning offense before smiling and walking away, "See you guys at lunch."

With that, Webby left with some of the male staff's eyes following her.

"I'll leave you to your work too, D," Gosalyn said, walking out of the lab with Ally following behind, "Have lots of _exciting_ paperwork to go through."

"Right. See you at lunch," Dewey said going back to his programming.

A short time later, Dewey and Gosalyn headed down to the lobby where they met Louie, Huey, and Webby. This had become a bit of a ritual for the quintet of friends. Once a week or once every two weeks, the five would have a group lunch somewhere and hang out. They would chat and reminisce about old times and see how everyone was doing. Today in particular, They decided to visit a small restaurant where they ate out on the outdoor seating. The group laughed after they reminisced over their old adventures.

"Hahaha! Yeah, that was crazy!" Louie chuckled.

"Yeah, Granny was so mad!" Webby giggled.

"Mad doesn't cover it," Dewey guffawed , "Her face was as red as a beet. Right, Huey?"

Huey was a little too preoccupied with flirting with a cute waitress of the restaurant. Dewey put his palm to his forehead and Louie sighed.

"Oh, brother."

Huey returned his attention back to his family and friends, "What?"

"Geez, are you always on don juan mode?" Dewey inquired.

"Hey, I appreciate beauty, Bro. I can't help but acknowledge it," Huey explained, "Besides, compliments towards such a beauty comes with benefits."

"Ugh," Louie sighed, "You haven't changed since high school apart from the fact that you can date models now."

"You two are just jealous of my charisma," Huey said.

"Right," Dewey said.

"It's too bad, Huey," Webby said.

"What do you mean Webs?" Huey asked.

"Well, you're such a playboy right now but I always thought you made a cute couple with Halley," Webby explained.

"Halley? You mean Halley Swanette from High School?" Gosalyn asked, "I remember Halley and her sisters. They were fun to hang with."

"Yeah and you guys were pretty hot for them, weren't you?" Webby gestured towards the boys.

All three brothers blushed a little at the comment though they quickly changed expressions with Louie and Dewey thinking on stuff fondly while Huey just sipped his coffee.

"Yeah, Lucky was quite a gal," Louie said wistfully.

"I know what you mean, Lou," Dewey said to his viridescent clad brother, "I miss experimenting with Daisy."

Louie gained a smirk and cocked an eyebrow, "Oh, I'm _sure_ you miss _experimenting_ with Daisy."

Dewey's down suddenly got a shade or two redder, "Not like that, you loon."

Gosalyn and Webby snickered at the brothers' exchanges and responses. Huey on the other hand scoffed his brothers.

"Oh please," Huey said.

"Oh come on, Huey," Dewey said, "You can't tell me you don't miss Halley."

"Tch! Like a headache," He said, "She was sweet and all but she could be so bossy. Besides what's it matter? We haven't seen those three since high school."

"Aw, is the playboy missing his high school sweetheart?" Louie teased.

"Like I miss that...that...that quacking jerk Maldrad!" Huey said frustrated.

"Oh yeah. Victor Maldrad. Yeah, he wasn't a very sociable guy, was he?" Webby said.

"Anti-sociable is more like it," Huey said, "Let's not worry about those times now."

As Huey took a sip of coffee, a loud boom was heard and shook the street. The coffee promptly spilled on Huey.

"Ah! Hot!," He said as the scolding coffee splashed in his face.

Louie quickly grasped a cup of ice water and splashed his brother to cool him down.

"Awww and I liked this suit," Huey said exasperated.

"Was there a construction project going on today?" Louie asked.

"I don't remember hearing about one," Webby said, "And that sounded close like the Bank on 5th avenue."

Gosalyn figured this out as well and decided she had to be somewhere.

"Oh, I'm such a dummy. I just remembered," She said, "I have a doctor's appointment to get to."

"You do, Gos?" Webby asked.

"Yeah, I'll have to catch up with you guys later," Gosalyn said, grabbing her bag, "Dewey, could you take over for me in the department?"

"Oh, eh-yeah. I'll see you when you get back," Dewey nodded.

With that Gosalyn hopped on her motorcycle and drove off. Two and a half blocks away, she drove into an alley, popped open the trunk of her cycle and pulled out the darkwing suit. After making sure no one was around, She quickly dressed herself in her suit and turned to the cycle.

"Let's see about D's modification to my baby worked out well," Gosalyn said.

She to the dashboard, found an icon on the touchscreen, and pressed it. The cycle let out a strange whirring hum as plates of dark purple armor extended out from the bike and shifted around it's body. They formed and covered the bike morphing into a different motorcycle with a front wheel covering akin to a duck's face. Gosalyn smirked.

"Oh yeah. The Ratcatcher 2.0. As slick as I hoped it would be," She said to herself, "Time to roll."

She hopped back on the bike and continued on down the street. She quickly arrived at the 5th Avenue Bank. Parking her motorcycle in back, She slipped into the bank stealthily to find smoke coming from the forced open vault along with several bank employees and customers being held hostage while a couple of the crooks who stood guard over them. The two robbers were dressed in similar garb of a a green hat, a red long sleeve shirt, a black mask, a pair of blue pants, and brown shoes. The only differences were one was a tall, slender fellow wearing a baseball cap turned backwards with a tuff of curled up blonde hair and the other was shorter and dumpy with a few bangs of brown hair under his hat.

"Don't any of youse make a move," said the slender guy, "I'm one of the fastest shooters of the family. I could put a bullet in your brain like that."

"Hehehe, Brainy was right, Blitz," his dumpy comrade said, "The first bank we hit and the cops aren't here yet."

"You got that right, Burger," Blitz replied, before yelling over to the vault, "Hey, how's the dough coming along?"

A loud, crazy laugh came from the open vault as a stalky young man, similarly dressed to his compatriots apart from bagger pants, and a propeller cap on top of a few long messy strands of dark red hair.

"Hoohoohahaha, We're rollin' in the dough, bros!" Said Boingo carrying two bags of cash.

He was followed by a voluptuous woman similarly dressed but with tighter clothing that emphasized her curves. She had purple eyeshadow under her mask, crimson lips, and long, bright red hair underneath an olive green cap. She pulled out a gem from a bag she was carrying and rubbed it against her cheek.

"Ah, the only thing I love more than blowing up vaults is plucking out the gems inside," she said.

"Hehehe, well get used to it, Bombshell," said a slightly shorter but fit fellow with black hair following behind her, "This town is ours now."

Taking count of the thugs and sizing them up, Darkwing believed she had the upper hand. She had a super suit after all. She could do this no problem. She went into her pouches, pulled out a smoke pellet, and threw it at the thugs. The pellet exploded in a plume of dark purple smoke. As the thugs coughed at the smoke surrounding them, Darkwing stealthily entered the violet cloud and began attacking them. Thanks to the lenses of her mask, She could identify them in the smoke and threw a few decisive blows to their bodies and faces. The hostages watched in fear and curiosity as they heard sounds of punishment being dealt to their captors and one by one the thugs flew out of the smoke with groans of discomfort as they landed in a heap on the ground. Brainy got up from the pile and groaned with pain.

"Augh, what hit us? A Semi?" groaned Blitz.

"Don't think so. Who's there? Show yourself!" Brainy shouted at the smoke.

Darkwing obliged stepping out of the smoke while it thinned. She smirked standing with the thugs' guns and loot behind her.

"You guys are new. So, I'm gonna try to be nice," She said, "I can either take the five of you in quietly or we can get rough."

She cracked her knuckles for further emphasis. Brainy looked angered at his defeat until he noticed something behind the masked heroine which caused him to smile.

"You may want to count again," said a deep voice from behind.

Before Darkwing could turn around, she felt a large fist connect with her side. Surprised by the attack, Darkwing fell to the ground. She looked up pushing aside the pain to see the looming figure of another thug dressed like the others but very tall and muscular and dressed in a sleeveless red shirt. She got back up as the thug looked down to her.

"Didn't know you guys had a ringer," She said.

"We didn't know there was a super here in St. Canard," Brick said, cracking his knuckles, "This should be fun."

Brick then proceeded to charge Darkwing, throwing a right hook followed by a left which the masked mallard managed to maneuver around. Thanks to his size compared to her, Darkwing dodged a few more punches and got in close enough to throw a hard punch to his gut. Brick cringed from the blow allowing Darkwing to land a punch to his lower jaw. Brick winced a little. This chick seemed to be delivering some hefty blows for her size. He'd been in brawls with a few different police officers and security guards who where taller than her and she didn't have too much muscle on her. How was she making him cringe? Brick attempted to land a few blows on Darkwing but most of them simply missed her and she only seemed to land more blows for every time he missed.

"Hold it! Brick, get away from the loon. I'll take care of her," said Blitz who had managed to grab two of their guns during their fight and was aiming them now at Darkwing, "I'm gonna fill her full of holes!"

Before any shots could be fired, All the beagles ears twitched.

"Buggy, What's wrong?" Brainy said to thin air, "What the cops are coming? How'd they know?"

Unbeknownst to the beagles, while Darkwing held their attention, a teller among the hostages had managed to trigger one of the silent alarms. Frantically, the beagles unanimously decided to bail without a word needing to be said, save one from Brainy.

"Brick, grab the loot," Brainy commanded, "Everybody else get to the van!"

As Brick attempted to get the loot, Darkwing once more intervened and kicked him.

"I don't think so," She said knocking Brick into Blitz.

"Why that little," Brick said attempting to recover.

"Never mind her, let's go! We're not getting pinched on our first attempt here," Brainy said as he and his companions piled into the van outside the bank and drove off.

Darkwing attempted to follow but she heard the blaring of the police sirens and decided it was time for her to go, too. As she drove back to the lair, Darkwing had this small realization as she recognized the style of clothing. Something she'd seen a few years before.

A little while later, Gosalyn and Dewey were in the lair discussing her encounter with the bank robbers earlier in the day. Dewey was in his chair listening to his companion recollect the events.

"The Beagle Boys?" Dewey said curiously.

"Yeah," Gosalyn replied as she started to strip out of the suit, "But they weren't the ones I'd seen before. They looked younger and not to mention they had a girl with them."

"Well, it could be their extended family. The Beagle Family isn't limited to the ones Uncle Scrooge, Me, and my Brothers had run-ins with but a fairly large family with several cousins, nieces, nephews, daughters, and sons..." Dewey explained.

"Sounds like a busy family," Gosalyn commented.

"I'll check them out by cross referencing databases from the police department," Dewey turned to his computer and after a few minutes of the clattering of keys and the sliding of the mouse, he had found what he was looking for, "Done. Are these them?"

Gosalyn, now having gotten her pants and blouse on, came over to her mission controller and viewed the screen. Displayed on the large central monitor were police files attached with photos of almost all of the beagles she had seen plus two others she hadn't.

"Yep, those are them. Although, I don't recognize the other two," Gosalyn said.

"This is the newest Beagle Boys gang, believed to be the offspring of the previous gang members from Duckburg," Dewey began to explain as he read the files, "They're on the most wanted list in Duckburg. They were originally a group of 8 members but are now down to seven since their previously leader was arrested and their new leader Brainy stepped up."

"So what are they doing in St. Canard?" Gosalyn asked.

"Good question. These beagles like their fathers had Duckburg as their stomping grounds," Dewey said, "Maybe they came in by the bad rep of St. Canard. You only just got here in St. Canard less than a month ago so they may not be aware of your presence in the city."

"Hmm. Well, I don't think we have to worry too much about them," Gosalyn said, "Their skill aren't much better than the average street goons we've run into. Besides, I think I might have scared them off."

"Are you sure about that?" Dewey said.

"Pretty sure. Even if they aren't, I'll go and take them on if they show their mugs again," Gosalyn replied.

Gosalyn would have to keep that promise sooner than she expected as a day later, the Beagles showed up at another bank and attempted to pull another heist but she showed up on the scene once again. Shortly afterwards, they tried to pull another heist only for Darkwing to show up once more and cause them to fail. This carried on for three more robberies and each heist was met with defeat and shame for the beagles and a small boost to Gosalyn's ego.

On the night of the sixth attempted heist, The Beagles returned to their current hideout, that of a run down apartment building on the north end of St. Canard. The place was lightly furnished with a table, a couch, a few chairs, dressers, and a small TV. The apartment shook a little as Brainy slammed the door open in frustration followed by his tired and bruised family members save for Buggy, the youngest and shortest of the beagles who acted as the group's techie and getaway driver. He had been in the group's van during almost all of the heists. Now at their hideout and away from the cops, the group began to nurse their wounds while Brainy voiced his frustration at their repeated defeats.

"I can't believe this! I just don't believe it! I've been stopped not once, not twice but six times by some chick in purple spandex!" He growled, "How could this happen?"

"Ugh, Dude say what you want about her," Brick said, applying some salve to a bruised area on his body, "but she's pretty strong. Almost like she's got super powers or something."

"Tell me about it," Said Burger groaned, "She punched me pretty hard, I almost lost my lunch and it isn't nearly as good come up as it is going in."

"She's fast, too," said Bombshell as she attended to Boingo, "Hard to keep a bead on her."

"Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea, Brainy," Buggy chimed in, "Maybe we should head back to Duckburg."

"Come on. We're beagles. We don't give up that easily," Brainy replied, "This place was supposed to be a crook's paradise! What happened? Where did this masked chick come from?"

"You're rather uninformed," Said a gruff voice from behind them.

The beagles turned towards the doorway where they saw someone they didn't recognize. Standing there was a male duck with black feathers,thick white eyebrows, and a long bill, dressed in a black suit with a red shirt. He looked towards the Beagles.

"Who the hell are you and how did you find this place?" Brainy said.

"So, you are the infamous beagle boys, the newest in a long legacy of crooks and goons," He said, "Frankly I'm underwhelmed."

Brainy's eye twitched in irritation at his comment, "What?"

"I came thinking I'd find skilled bank robbers and expert hired guns," the black duck said, "Yet, what I find is nothing but a pack of children who can't even pull off a simple bank robbery."

All the beagles showed a sign of irritation at the obvious insult. Some of them were going for their guns planning to shoot the visitor. Brainy on the other hand, decided this guy needed to be taught a very painful lesson first.

"Brick, trounce this mook," Brainy ordered.

"I was hoping you'd ask," Brick said advancing on the duck, "Your welcome's been worn out, pal."

Brick threw a solid punch at the unwelcome visitor only for the black duck to catch it in his hand and remain unmoved. The beagles including Brick were stunned by this impressive feat of strength and were doubly stunned when the duck began to clutch Brick's fist. The muscular dog groaned in agony and pain as his fist was starting to get crushed.

"Augh! Ok! Ok! I give!" Brick groaned.

The black duck released the beagle's fist and looked to Brainy, "You seem unaware of recent events in St. Canard. Though crime is still rampant, the growing presence of Darkwing Duckette is making things difficult for many fellow criminals. Even disrupting my operations at times."

"Your operations? Who are you?" Brainy said.

"I am known throughout the underworld as Mr. M," the duck introduced himself, "I control of many of the gangs in this city, supplying them with weapons in exchange for their services to my organization. I have come to offer such an invitation to you. I can give you an edge against her."

Brainy smiled at this, "You've got our interest."

"Then come with me and I can explain more to you," Mr. M gestured out the door.

The seven beagles followed Mr. M out to a large limousine and piled in. The drive was long and quiet. The darkly tinted windows in the passenger seating made it difficult for the beagles to know where Mr. M was taking them. During the drive, parts of the group kept themselves occupied. Buggy was examining the insect carcasses he had in a jar, Boingo played with a few rubber bands he had, while Bombshell flicked a small speck of gunpower from her shirt. Finally the limo stopped and the car door was opened for Mr. M and the beagles. They found themselves at a large warehouse with two guards in black and red outfits stood. They saluted Mr. M and opened the doors to the warehouse, revealing several people inside dressed in lab coats working at various stations. The sounds of computers humming, machines whirring, and other noises went on along with the smells of oil, ozone and unfamiliar chemicals. The group continued to walk further into the facility until they were met by a male pig with slicked back, brown hair dressed in a long lab coat and spectacles.

"Mr. M, a pleasure to see you again, sir," the scientist greeted.

"How goes our projects, Doctor?" Mr. M asked.

"Very well and several are ahead of schedule," the Doctor answered.

"Good to hear," Mr. M said.

The Doctor was going to fill Mr. M in on progress when he noticed the group of thugs.

"Sir, who are these people with you?"

"Ah yes, Dr. Boarman, these are the Beagle Boys," Mr. M introduced, "Beagles, this is Dr. Boarman, the head of my research division."

"What is all this stuff?" Asked Brainy.

"I try to say ahead of the game, Mr. Beagle. I must have the best weapons, the technology, the best drugs for my subordinates to use and sell," Mr. M explained, "That's why I have Dr. Boarman here on my payroll. His knowledge of many different fields of science has proven to make great strides in my business."

"It certainly helps though that you give me freedom from such things as ethics," Boarman smirked at his employer, "But tell me why have brought these goons here? Are they new recruits for your task force."

"No, they will not be joining the Dreadwings. They are here to participate in your newest test of the S.E.C." Mr. M explained causing Dr. Boarman to gain a wicked smile.

"What's this about a test? I thought said you were gonna give us weapons," Brainy said.

"No, I said I'd give you an edge against Darkwing," Mr. M corrected, "and Dr. Boarman's experiment should give you that edge."

"What experiment?"

"Doctor?" Mr. M gestured to the doctor who brought up a tablet.

"Prior to my employment to Mr. M, I discovered a rare and powerful element which I named Suinium," Dr. Boarman's tablet projected a hologram of a strange magenta colored stone, "A mineral I discovered which had various amazing properties. When melted down by extreme heat, it has proved to be a longer lasting fuel which we have used for ammo in Mr. M's laser guns and proved to be more powerful than most other weapons on the black market. However, I have other theories of the element's capabilities."

Dr. Boarman's holographic display changed to a chunk of Suinium producing a strange glow around it, "I have found that Suinium on it's own produces a unique form of low level radioactive energy and when a current is passed through it, the element produces a stronger form of this energy. After a few experiments, I found it augmented my lab animals' physical attributes but I have yet to test it on humans..."

"Wait a minute, You wanna nuke us?" Blitz said.

"My experiments so far have shown that Suinium radiation does not share the same hazardous qualities that other radioactive energies and materials produce," Dr. Boarman said, "I performed several experiments over the course of two years and very few of my test subjects have shown any ill effects."

"Think about it, Boys. You want the edge over Darkwing," Mr. M said, "Exposure to this energy could grant you such an edge. What do you have to lose?"

The Beagles each considered their options. They were all tired of getting beaten by Darkwing Duckette, especially Brainy who was curious what this strange element could do for him and his relatives. He looked to the group who seemed to agree with him simply by their expressions.

He answered for them, "We're in."

"Excellent," Dr. Boarman said snapping his fingers causing several people to come to his side, "Take samples from them."

The group of people descended on the Beagles with several medical implements. Surrounded by these people, The beagles found themselves in a mess of punctures to their skin and objects being jabbed at them. Blood was drawn, hairs plucked, skin scrapped, saliva sampled, and eyes momentarily blinded, all the while the beagles voiced their discomfort at the event.

"Ouch!"

"Hey, Watch it!"

"Where do you think you're putting those hands?!"

"Oof!"

"Yowch!"

"Ah! My head!"

"My eyes!"

Suddenly the group left the beagles leaving them with slight aches and confusion.

"What was that? A rabies vaccination?" Brainy asked irritably.

"No, sample collection. I had my assistants take control samples of your blood, hair, skin, and a few other bodily samples," Dr. Boarman stated, "I'll need them to compare to the results from the test. We can now go to the S.E.C."

The Beagles followed Dr. Boarman and Mr. M without much question apart from Burger's usual train of thought.

"What's an S.E.C.?" Asked Burger, "Is it edible?"

"No, the S.E.C. or Suinium Exposure Chamber is the room I use to expose my test subjects to Suinium," Dr. Boarman explained, "It will be the same room you shall enter."

Before they knew it, they stood before two large metallic doors with S.E.C. written above it. Two guards opened the doors and the Beagles went in. The room inside with a large domed chamber with metal walls and a couple windows. The only distinguishing thing in the room was a metallic cylinder in the center. A few of the beagles suddenly felt the desire to run out of the chamber and forget the deal. Unfortunately, their choice was made final as the doors were shut tightly behind them, leaving them trapped in the chamber. Outside, Mr. M, Dr. Boarman, and the Doctor's personal assistant Sally stood at a control panel on the outside of the chamber with a tinted window looking in on the Beagles.

"What level and what intensity, Doctor?" Sally asked at the control panel.

"Let's give them Level 5 with 45% intensity," Dr. Boarman said, "That should be good for our first human test subjects."

Sally did as requested, adjusting dials and typing in keys before she gave the doctor a nod.

"Suinium Exposure, initiated," Dr. Boarman said pulling a lever.

Inside the chamber, The top of the cylinder uncovered to reveal a large chunk of Suinium between two pincers. The pincers produced an electrical surge passing a current through the mineral. The chunk began to emit a wave of energy that flooded the chamber and washed over the Beagles. As the wave hit them, the beagles were consumed by a searing pain. They doubled over and fell to the ground. Brainy felt his head aching as if someone was going to it with a jack hammer. Blitz thought he saw electrical arcs surge across his arms. Brick felt his skin stiffen, solidify, soften and repeat the process over again. Burger clutched his stomach as if he was having an ulcer but ten times worse. Boingo's body stretched and twisted into odd, malformed shapes. Bombshell appeared to be surrounded by sparks and small explosions like fire crackers. Buggy's eyes began red and his vision segmented as appendages sprung forth from his little body. They cried in agony as Mr. M and Dr. Boarman simply watched as them seemed to suffer through a hellish array of pain. Finally after about ten excruciating minutes, The beagles collapsed and Dr. Boarman shut down the generator.

"I believe that's enough. Let's check on them," Dr. Boarman said before they headed to the chamber entrance.

As They entered in the chamber looking at the collapsed thugs, Brainy began to stir. He looked up to Mr. M and Dr. Boarman as his eyes began to glow and he smirked.

Few days later, Gosalyn as Darkwing Duckette drove through the city streets on the Ratcatcher 2.0 patrolling for any signs of trouble. It was was still pretty early in the evening, about 5:30, so the streets were relatively quiet. As she turned down one of the side streets however Dewey came on her bike's computer screen.

"DW, got some info on a crime in progress from the police radio," said Dewey.

"Fill me in, Pal o' mine," Darkwing replied.

"There's a robbery going on at the 5th Avenue Bank. Police are having trouble taking down the perps," Dewey informed his partner, "Report describes them as dog faced thugs wearing black masks, red shirts-"

"-and blue pants? Beagle Boys again?" Darkwing asked with a sigh, "Geez. Don't they know when to give up?"

"Well, given that their fathers and uncles have tried to break into Uncle Scrooge's Money Bin over several hundred times, I'd say no," Dewey said.

"Persistence must be a genetic trait," Darkwing said steering her bike towards a route which would lead her to 5th Avenue, "I'm on my way."

"Be careful, DW. Police reports are sketchy but it sounds like the Beagles have got their hands on some heavy artillery," Dewey warned, "Electrical weapons, acid projectiles, and bizarre explosives."

"Relax. I got this. They're just a bunch of thugs that need some sense knocked into 'em," She said driving up to the bank.

With police at the entrance, Darkwing pulled into a small alley, parked the Ratcatcher, and snuck into the building. As she entered, the scene looked similar to her first encounter with the Beagle Boys but a little different. While the vault was opened with some form of explosive force, there were no hostages but unconscious bank workers and security guards. Some them looked liked they had been zapped by electricity and some appeared covered in soot like they took a bomb full blast but without the shrapnel. As Darkwing knelt down to examine one of the victims, she heard a chuckle come from the vault entrance. She looked to find Brainy, Blitz, Burger, and Bombshell standing at the entrance.

"Well look who came to the party?" said Brainy.

"And here I thought there was no crook stupid enough to return to the scene of a crime but you guys proved me wrong," Darkwing quipped.

"We'll see who looks stupid after we're through with you," Brainy said, "Buggy, why don't you say hi to Darkwing Ducky?"

Darkwing heard some buzzing coming from behind her almost like a fly recorded on a massive amp. Much to her surprise, she wasn't too far off as she saw Buggy fly towards her with large red segmented eyes, antennae, insectoid wings, and extra limbs.

"Pleazzzure to make your acquaintanzzzzzzz," Buggy said as he lunged for Darkwing.

Though Darkwing avoided him, Buggy still managed to graze the cowled canard's costume before landing beside his kin.

"Ok, I wasn't expecting that," Darkwing said.

"Blitz, zap her," Brainy directed.

"Thought you'd never ask," Blitz said raising his hand towards Darkwing and firing an arc of electricity towards her.

"Or that," Darkwing said as she attempted to dodge.

While she avoided a direct hit to her chest, the arc still struck Darkwing in the shoulder. She felt the force of the shock but remained standing.

"DW! What was that?" Dewey said over the suit's communicator, "The suit just registered a large surge of electricity."

"No kidding," She replied, "Looks like the beagles got juiced up but I've still got the edge on 'em."

Darkwing went to her pouches and pulled out three discs which she threw at the beagles. The jail house hounds however dispensed with them without much effort in their own ways. Bombshell raised her left hand to catch one of the discs and when she caught it, the disc exploded out of nowhere. Brainy simply looked at the disc with his eyes glowing and the disc stopped in mid air before flying back towards Darkwing. She dodged it but was nonetheless stunned by what she was witnessing. Burger on the other hand actually ate the disc, chomping down on the weapon like it was hard candy.

"Mmm, has a nice flavor and crunch to it," Burger retorted, "But I wonder if it flies as well after being a little chewed."

Burger spat out a large greenish glob towards Darkwing. The Masked Mallard dodged it, saw the glob hit the floor and eat a hole in the tiles like acid.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" Darkwing said.

"Don't be so surprised, Darkwing. You've yet to see the rest of the family," Brainy said before whistling, "Yo, Brick! Boingo! Come and reintroduce yourselves."

Brick and Boingo came out from the vault.

"With pleasure, Cuz," Brick replied as he and Boingo went at Darkwing.

"Pardon my reach! Hahahaha!" Boingo chuckled as he threw a punch and his arm stretched towards Darkwing.

A little too surprised by this, Darkwing managed to be hit by the on coming fist. As she recovered from the hit, She found herself face to face with Brick. She noticed some minor differences to his skin, seeing some crags and cracks like he was a stone statue. Reacting as best she could, Darkwing punched his stomach but rather than a subtle amount of give to his flesh, it felt as hard as rock.

"Ah!" Darkwing said as she reared her hand back in pain.

"Feels like a tickle," Brick commentated on her attack before throwing a few punches to her, accompanied by Boingo's punches as well.

She tried to block and dodge with very little success as each blow was just painful as if not more than the last. If not for the suit, nearly every bone in her body would've been shattered but that didn't make the blow any less hurtful. Finally though the three way battle came to a screeching halt when Darkwing was pushed by an unseen force into a wall and she fell to the ground, every part of her body aching.

"What-what the hell happened to you guys?" Darkwing asked quietly.

Brainy approached his eyes glowing and gestured with his hand causing her to be lifted up. He came up to her.

"We were given these powers by an generous benefactor who would prefer to remain anonymous," Brainy said, "I've also gotta say you're history, Darkwing. The Beagle Boys rule this city now."

In response, Darkwing reached out to Brainy, grabbed him by the shoulder, and head butted him. Irritated by this, Brainy flung her against the wall again and she subsequently dropped to the floor once again. He grabbed his head and looked over to his female cousin.

"Bombshell, if you would?" He suggested.

"Gladly, cuz," She said walking over and putting her palm to the wall. Orange sparks flickered from her hand and a small explosion shook the wall, sending large chunks of debris down on Darkwing.

With their opponent defeated, the Beagles left the bank with several bags of cash in hand. Shortly afterwards, Darkwing managed to pull herself from the rubble and groaned with discomfort.

"Gosalyn, Come in! Are you there?!" Dewey yelled over the com.

"Not so loud. I've got this massive headache," Darkwing replied.

An hour or so later, Gosalyn was sitting in the lair as she and Dewey applied medical attention to her body. They wrapped a few bandages to the wounded areas and applied a special salve that helped quicken the healing process.

"This is not a good turn of events," Dewey said after hearing all of Gosalyn's story, "Electricity manipulation, insect body parts, combustion, near invulnerability, superhuman strength, elasticity, superhuman digestive system, and telekinesis? Where did the beagles get these powers?"

"I don't know. Maybe they went playing in some nuclear waste," Gosalyn said, "I could really care less."

"You ought to care more. If not for the suit, you'd be in traction right now," Dewey replied.

"They sucker punched me. I'll get the drop on 'em next time," Gosalyn explained.

"How? We don't know where they are," Dewey said.

"Yes, we do," Gosalyn looked at him with a smirk, "Bring up the radar."

Dewey opened the tracking system from his computer setup and brought up a satellite map of St. Canard. On the map, there was a blinking light in an area of the city. Dewey turned back to her.

"You tagged one of them with one of our tracers," Dewey said.

Gosalyn nodded, "Yep. Is the tracer moving at all?"

"No, they stopped on Welker St. Why?"

"Because I'm gonna go pay 'em a little visit," Gosalyn said starting to put her suit back on.

"Gosalyn, wait a moment," Dewey said, "You already suffered a few injuries from your last encounter with them. You don't even know the full extent of their powers."

"I can handle it," Gosalyn said leaving the room and heading for the exit, "I'll be back after I kick a little ass."

"Gosalyn!" Dewey yelled to her but she wouldn't listen and was already half way out the door.

Dewey sighed and reclined in his chair. He looked back at his computer monitor, watching Gosalyn's signal heading towards the beagles' location. Dewey ran his hand through his feathers and looked towards a metallic compartment on the wall across from him, contemplating his next move.

Across town, The Beagles rejoiced their successful bank robbery. They played with their loot happily, running their hands through the bills and gems they had swiped from the vault at the bank.

"Hehehe! Look at all this loot!" Said Boingo.

"Yeah, even some of our good days back in Duckburg weren't nearly this good," commented Blitz.

"Just you wait, Little Bro," Brainy said, "With these new powers and Darkwing Duckette out of the way, Nothing's gonna stop us."

Almost on cue, Darkwing smashed through the window into the room, kicking Brainy in the face. Brainy fell back into his relatives, placing his hand on his aching face.

"Don't be so quick to dismiss me," Darkwing said.

Brainy held his face for a moment, his expression contorting in irritation and anger.

"Blitz!" He commanded, "Zap that dame!"

Blitz nodded and moved towards Darkwing at lightning speed. Though her suit enhanced her reflexes and agility, Darkwing was having trouble dodging and just narrowly got around several attacks from Blitz's electrically charged fists. While dodging Darkwing grabbed a few discs from her pouches and threw them at Blitz. Blitz dodged them allowing Darkwing a slim shot which she took, throwing a few punches to the Beagle Boy's face and solar plexus momentarily sending him to the floor. She turned around to try and deal more damage to the others and found herself face to face with Brick.

"Crap," She muttered as Brick prepared to attack.

The gargantuan goon brought his fists down to where the caped canard stood. Though she dodged Brick's attack the beagle still created a small crater where the duck do-gooder once stood. Taking her chance, Darkwing threw a punch to Brick's back. A loud CRACK was heard as her fist connected with the mutant mutt's hide. Darkwing cringed and winced in pain. Even with the augmentation the suit provided to her strength, She couldn't make a dent in his skin with a physical attack and even with the padded protection of the suit, her bones could only take so much punishment. Brick smirked at Darkwing's pain and swung his arm around to get her. The canard crusader tried to block out the pain and dodged the swinging arm. She leapt on to Brick's back and went to her pouches, pulling out a small disc like device and stuck it to Brick's back. She flipped off him, dodged his flailing arms trying to make a grab for her, and jumped back a bit. The strange device on Brick's back started to blink and beep before finally letting off a small explosion that kicked Brick through a wall.

"I should get into the demolition business," Darkwing quipped to herself before being set upon by Boingo who threw a few stretchy punches towards her and chased her into another room. Meanwhile, the remaining beagles tended to their leader.

"Cuz, You ok?" Bombshell asked.

"Far from Ok, Shelly. I'm pissed off," Brainy stated, "How did she find us?"

"Hey what's this on your back?" Burger said pulling off a small blinking device in the shape of a capital D.

He showed it to his cousin and leader who examined it with irritation, "It's probably a tracking gizmo. That's how she found us. Mind disposin' of this, BJ?"

Brainy tossed it to Burger who promptly chewed it up with crunching, chewing sounds.

"What do we do nnnnow?" Buggy asked, "Should we juzzzt beat Darkwing up?"

"We will but we gotta get outta here. If she found us here, the cops could too," Brainy said, "Burger. Buggy. You two get the loot out to the van."

"What about you guys?" Burger asked.

"Me, Bombshell, Blitz, and the others are gonna make sure Darkwing doesn't get up and come after us for a while," Brainy said.

Blitz was coming to his feet and joining his brother and female cousin while Burger and Buggy went off for the loot. While this discussion had gone on, Darkwing continued to fight with Boingo. He had thrown several stretchy punches which the heroic hen managed to dodge. With the proper timing, Darkwing grabbed on to one of Boingo's arms before it stretched back and pulled him forward, punching him in the face as he crashed into her. The hit caused his head to stretch back and fly towards Darkwing, head butting her with a great deal of force. She let go of Boingo's arm and fell back into a wall behind her.

She recovered and now found herself facing Brick and Boingo once more. Brick seemed none the worse for wear save for a light dusting of drywall on his face and shoulders. The two advanced upon her and threw a dual volley of punches at her. She weaved and dodged the barrage of fists, both stone and rubber. They did manage to land a few hits on her but she still remained steadfast while in great pain. The two-on-one fight ended abruptly with Darkwing being thrown against a wall by an unseen force. Brick and Boingo stopped and turned to the doorway to find, Bombshell, Brainy, and Blitz standing there. Brainy's eyes glowed as a sign of his telekinesis in action, holding Darkwing against a wall.

"Blitz," Brainy said snapping his fingers.

In a flash, Blitz teleported in front of Darkwing and placed his right hand on her face. He sent an arc of electricity directly through her body. Darkwing wailed in pain.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Blitz stepped away from her and Brainy lessened his telekinetic grip, letting her fall to the floor. Darkwing was disoriented from the shock. Her suit was mainly insulated but the direct surge through her face damage not only to her body but to her com and lenses. Her vision was full of static and the same could be said about her communicator. She heard choppy bits of Dewey screaming at her over the com to escape but the static screwed greatly with communication.

Brainy didn't give Darkwing a chance to get up and retaliate. He used his telekinesis to lift her up from the floor and smash her against the wall. She groaned in pain.

"You just don't get it, do you Darkwing?" Brainy said pulling her from the wall and smashing her back into it.

"You thought you were hot stuff? You thought even with our powers, we're just petty goons and you're top of the food chain?" Brainy smashed her into the wall again but let her fall to the ground this time.

"Well, I got news for you. You've been kicked off the top of the heap," Brainy said, "The Beagles are here with powers to put you out of commission. Fellas, show her."

With his command, Brick, Boingo, Blitz, and Bombshell began beating down on Darkwing. Punches and kicks rained down on the helpless heroine. Darkwing groaned with pain as their attacks connected each with a different force. Brick and Boingo threw their mix of stony and elastic punches. Bombshell delivering small explosive blasts tearing at the outer layer of the suit. Blitz delivered a few electrically kicks to her, doing some damage to the areas exposed by Bombshell. The pain was excruciating to Darkwing. She wasn't sure how much longer she could stand it as several bones were probably fractured or broken at this point. So much pain. She finally gave in upset as she fell unconscious to agony's hold.

Brainy looked over the savage beating his relatives were delivering to Darkwing and smiled. He could feel that she was finished. She was finished now and would be in traction for who knows how long after this allowing them to get their new career in St. Canard kickstarted. As he thought smugly about this, Brainy failed to notice a smoke pellet being lobbed into the room and going off. The Beagles coughed and hacked as the smoked filled the room.

"Coff! Coff! Wha the hell?" Brainy yelled in the smoky room, "A smoke bomb but who threw it?"

Disoriented by the smoke the four beagles surrounding Darkwing found themselves being tripped by some unseen figure and shoved into one another until they were all in a heap on the floor. Brainy focused through the smoke and broke open a window to allow the smoke to dissipate. When the smoke cleared, Brainy found his relatives on the floor in a pile but there was something missing.

"Where's that Darkwing ditz?" Brainy asked.

"Don't know but she was on the ground a second ago," Bombshell said getting up, "Should we go after her?"

"Nah. Even if she was faking being down and unconscious, She's still bruised and broken enough that I don't think we'll have to worry about her for a while. She probably just ran away to lick her wounds," Brainy surmised, "Come on. Let's make sure Burger and Buggy have loaded up the van and amscray."

Gosalyn woke up finding lights beaming into her eyes. Her head was ringing like she'd been smacked in the head by a large tuning fork. She started to get her orientation back and discerned where she was. She was lying on a table in her underwear. Bandages and an unknown salve were scattered on different parts of her body. Dewey came into view looking annoyed and tired. He began applying more salve and bandages.

"After the suit's repaired, I'm making an update to the software. Some sort of lockdown mode to stop you from doing stupid stuff like this," Dewey said.

"Where am I?" Gosalyn asked wearily.

"Back at the lair. We're lucky the department had some of this medicinal salve to cut your healing time in half," Dewey said, "Otherwise, we'd have to come up with a very creative cover story to explain why you would be in the hospital."

"What happened to the beagles?" Gosalyn asked.

"Gone. My guess is they found your tracer and ditched their hideout when you found them."

"How did I get away?"

"You didn't. I got you out of there," Dewey said.

"You? How?" Gosalyn asked starting to sit up, though she still felt some aching.

"I used a prototype of your suit to sneak in and get you out of there. I used a smoke pellet and the cloaking function to slip in without much trouble," Dewey said, "I'll keep it around just in case something like this happens again."

Dewey went over to the suit lying on a separate table. Patches of the outer layer removed showing something resembling circuitry underneath. Dewey tended to it with some special tools Gosalyn herself was unfamiliar with. Dewey looked back at Gosalyn and saw her looking a little melancholy. As irritated as he was that she nearly got herself killed, He was still her friend and was worried about her.

"You alright, Gos?" He asked.

"No. No, I'm not, D," she said, "You were right. I got in over my head and nearly got myself killed. I'm not sure I can beat these guys."

"You can beat 'em, Gos," Dewey reassured her, "But not with just brute force and a supersuit. You can with your wits about you."

Gosalyn listened to him kind of feeling stupid that she'd been so stubborn and forgot this.

"We knew when we got into this little business that we'd meet up with guys who tougher and better in certain areas and we knew eventually like any superhero, we were gonna end up going up against super powered baddies," Dewey said, "It's part of the job. Your dad faced a few superpowered villains in his day."

"Yeah, and nearly lost to some of them," Gosalyn commented.

"But he didn't. He fought them and won several times and he did it with his mind, his skill-"

"And lots of luck," Gosalyn finished with a smile.

"Well, we may not have luck on our side as much but we still have skill and your wits," Dewey said, "My Uncle Scrooge once told me and my brothers that his father told him to work smarter, not harder. I've taken this to mean you have to use your head when muscle can only get you so far."

"You're right, D. I should be using my smarts against these guys," She replied.

"And I have just the new toy you can use against them," Dewey said, handing Gosalyn a gun with a large barrel and dark purple decorations to it.

"A gun? D, you know I don't use-,"

"Ah-ah. This isn't a normal gun, DW. It's a little weapon no Darkwing Duck should be without; A gas gun," Dewey said.

"A Gas Gun?"

"Well technically, it's more of a compact, hand-held gas grenade launcher but semantics," Dewey said, "And I have some special ammo along with a few other toys you can get creative with."

Gosalyn gained a triumphant smile, thinking she could definitely beat the beagles when they next met.

"Yeah. Thanks, D-ouch!" Gosalyn groaned as she attempted to get up and felt the ache of her sore body.

Dewey came up and gave her some support, "Easy, Gos. The salve will heal you up fast but it's not instant. I'd give it a day or so before you can go out in the field."

"But what about the Beagles? What if their trail goes cold?" She asked.

"No worries. When I came to get you, I placed a tracer on their van. I'll tell you when they make a move," Dewey reassured her, "Come on, I'll take you home so you can get some rest."

Two days later, The Beagles had settled into another uninhabited apartment complex. Not as run down as the last one but certainly not a place people would go normally. They were mainly settled in with some furniture and a few other amenities they had bought from a shady pawn shop which was the only place that would accept cash from wanted crooks like them. Burger and Boingo where playing on a gaming console while the others lounged about, save for Blitz and Brainy were discussing their next heist.

"I'm think the next place we should hit is the Fortress Bank on Drake St.," Blitz said, "What do you think Brainy?"

"I think you're thinking too small, Blitzy Boy. I say we hit the Gold Depository, east of Canard Tower," Brainy said confidently.

"The one owned by the Feds?" Blitz inquired.

"Yeah, we got the firepower needed. Brick could smash through the walls like that and Bombshell could blow up the vault door no problem," Brainy explained, "We can be off with all that money without any trouble."

"I don't know Brainy. Seems a little risky," Blitz said cautiously.

"Come on, Blitz. You talking like we're just street thugs. The feds don't scare me. We have these powers and we can use 'em however we wish," Brainy said, "So why not use 'em to show this city who we are. We could own this town!"

"Don't go overestimating yourself," said a voice from behind.

Brainy and Blitz froze looking back to see Mr. M standing there. Brainy stood up from his chair.

"Mr. M? What are you doing here? How did you find us?" Brainy asked.

"I have eyes and ears throughout the city. Little goes on in the streets of St. Canard without my knowing," Mr. M explained, "However, I'm unaware of why you moved from your previous hideout to this one."

Brainy was going to ask more but noticed that behind Mr. M was Dr. Boarman holding a tablet and a strange metallic device.

"What's the Doc doing here?" Brainy asked.

"I'm here for your check ups," Dr. Boarman explained and began to examine the other beagles, waving the device over Buggy and Burger.

"Check ups? I thought you did that last week before you let us loose," Brainy said.

"Yes, I did but this is a follow up to check on any side effects," Dr. Boarman explained with his back turned to Brainy and he examined Bombshell.

"Side effects? Like our powers?" Bombshell asked.

"Yes and no. Your powers are the most prominent effect of the Suinium Radiation but there could be other effects I have not yet documented or have seen in previous experiments," Dr. Boarman said.

"Other side effects? What do you mean like Cancer or somethin'?" Brainy asked, "I thought you said that Suinium junk was safe!"

"I never said such a thing. I stated that very few of my test subjects showed any signs of ill effects," He said examining Buggy, "So far, none of you show any signs of the ill effects found in some of my...less fortunate subjects."

Before Brainy could drill the doc for any more information, Mr. M intervened.

"Brainy, I inquired something of you. Why did you leave your previous abode?" Mr. M asked with a more forceful tone.

"We had an uninvited guest who wore a mask and a stupid looking hat," Brainy explained.

"Darkwing."

"Yep, she placed a gizmo on my back and tracked us down to our hideout," Brainy explained.

"And you're sure she didn't put a tracer on you or one of your relatives before you left?" Mr. M inquired.

"Yep. Checked everybody but I don't think she'll be trying anything like that again in her condition," Brainy smugly answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say she got more than she bargained for."

"So you disposed of her then?"

Brainy paused, "Well, not exactly disposed like that."

"So she escaped you." Mr. M said dryly.

"Hey, we kicked the costumed freak's ass. Even if she escaped, she'd be in traction right now," Brainy said, "I doubt she'll be causing any trouble for my gang or your racket."

Mr. M raised an eyebrow, "I should hope so. Anyways, I came here additionally to hire your group for a job."

"A job? We ain't done a job for anybody in a while," Brainy said sounding intrigued, "What's the score?"

"Tortsla Tech has an experimental satellite transmitter in their 5th warehouse near their company headquarters. It would prove most beneficial to my organization." Mr. M said holding a holographic projector displaying the transmitter, "I want you to steal it tomorrow night and bring it to Warehouse 7 on Pier 5. My men will collect it after you've dropped it off."

"What do we get out of it?" Brainy asked.

"Your continued freedom is one thing," Mr. M said.

Brainy smirked thinking it was a joke but noticed no smile on Mr. M's face. The criminal boss handed the gang leader the holographic projector and a thumb drive.

"This drive contains the layout of the Tortsla Tech facility. If you are successful, I will give you $7,000. This heist could also lead to more lucrative work. Sound Reasonable?" Mr. M said.

"Yeah. We'll get you your transmitter do-hickey, Mr. M," Brainy said.

"Excellent. Doctor, Are you finished?" Mr. M asked.

"Yes, I've just completed their check-ups and collected the data I require," Boarman replied.

"Then we will take our leave," Mr. M said as he and the Doctor left out the door. Brainy watched the black duck leave glaring at him.

"So we're takin' orders from him now?" Blitz asked.

"For now, Blitz. For Now," Brainy said, tossing his insectoid brother the drive, "Buggy, print out the layout of the grounds. We'll plan tonight and get ready for tomorrow."

The Following night, the beagles arrived at the Tortsla Tech facility. Through the use of Blitz's powers, they caused a power surge that fried the security system and caused a electrical fire, drawing away all of the security detail else where on the complex. They made their way to the fifth warehouse and with little effort, Bombshell was able to blast a entrance for them. As they walked in Bombshell let out a happy sigh.

"I love that strong bass sound of a good explosion."

"Look around for the transmitter," Brainy directed as they looked around the warehouse.

The group searched the room and thanks to Buggy's flight he discovered the transmitter underneath a sheet. He pulled up the sheet and showed them

"Look what I found," Buggy said.

The others approached Buggy and the device. Brainy took a look at the hologram projector and compared it to the image.

"This is it. Brick, pick it up and let's get this to the pier," Brainy directed.

Brick approached the transmitter when a disc flew out of nowhere and struck Brick's arm.

"What the?" Brainy said in surprise and looked behind them.

He and the others saw the figure of Darkwing Duckette on an upper level of the room. Brainy grumbled.

"Looks like somebody can't get a hint."

"I got her," Blitz said firing several electrical shots at the heroine.

She leapt from the railing where she stood, dodging the electrical arcs sent by Blitz. She quickly pulled out her gas gun from it's holster and fired a gas grenade at the group as she landed. The smoke covered a small area in the room and disoriented the thugs. Darkwing slipped into the smoke and began to attack members of the group. She landed a few punches on the goons, most of them flailing about in retaliation. Brainy was getting irritated and produced a small telekinetic wave and caused the smoke to dissipate. Some of them had been knocked down but were still active and Darkwing was gone again. Buggy noticed her at one end of the room and flew at her.

"There she izzzzzz!" Buggy buzzed.

Darkwing loaded some ammo into her gas gun and shot forth at Buggy, sending a strange cloud of red gas. Buggy feel to the ground coughing and groaning in pain.

"Augh! My nozzze! That zzzzmell it's too zzztrong," Buggy said, "I feel zzzzick. I can't zzzee!"

"Hmm. That stinkbomb gas worked better than expected," Darkwing quietly observed.

Darkwing punched him hard in the face and knocked him out. As she got up, Burger started launching acidic spit at her. Darkwing dodged and flipped to avoid the corrosive saliva while loading her gas gun with another ammo shot. She aimed the gun at Burger and fired. However the superpowered glutton simply opened his mouth, took in the ammo and started chewing.

"Ha, you think you can take me out with a smoke bomb. Please, it would only be a little smoky and-and-," Burger's though was derailed when he felt like his mouth was on fire, "HOT!HOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOT!"

Burger ran around in agony. Darkwing came up to him and took a shot to his solar plexus, bringing the beagle to his knees. Grasping at his throat from the heat, he asked in a rasping voice, "Wha-what was in that gas grenade?"

"It wasn't a gas grenade. It was a liquid grenade containing concentrated pepper juice full of capsaicin," Darkwing said, "Can't stand the heat-Whoa!"

Her thought was interrupted by Blitz hurling lightning bolts at her. Darkwing dodged the shots, took cover behind a support beam and began loading more ammo into her gun. As she turned to attack, she found Blitz in front of her. Blitz threw a few punches at Darkwing who dodged and she fired the gun at Blitz.

"I'm gonna fry your grenade and then you," Blitz said firing an arc at the grenade only of the grenade to release a shower of water.

"What-No! AUGH!" Blitz cried as his electricity mixed with the water poorly and he fell to the ground shocked and unconscious.

Darkwing smirked but didn't have the time to gloat as she was attacked by Boingo's stretchy fists. She flipped and dodged his thrown punches and attempted to get closer but Boingo wasn't making it easy with his reach.

"Hahaha! You won't find me so easily beaten, Darkwing," Boingo said.

"We'll see about that," She grabbed his arm again and pulled Boingo to her.

Boingo took the moment and figured he had the advantage. However, Darkwing let go of his arm and caused Boingo to stop a few feet short of her. She aimed her gun at him and launched a grenade at Boingo that unleashed a cloud of white fog. Boingo was unimpressed even if the smoke felt kind of chilly.

"What's this? A little white smoke? It won't stop me! HAHAHAHAHA!" He pulled back his arm and started throw it only for his arm to slow in it's stretch and freeze solid along with the rest of his body.

"Wha-wha-" Boingo tried to ask only for his body to freeze solid.

"It was liquid nitrogen, not smoke," Darkwing explained admiring her work of the frozen felon when a small explosion occurred near her.

"You maybe able to take us on one by one," Bombshell said standing with Brick, "But can you take on two at once?"

The two thugs charged the caped canard. Darkwing managed to dodge of few of their punches and kicks. She flipped and weaved threw their attacks. Her kicks and punches didn't seem to do much to Brick but she did land a few hits on Bombshell. After pushing the two of them a good distance from her, Darkwing pointed her gun downwards and released a large cloud of dark violet smoke that surrounded her and the two beagles.

"Where-*cough*-where is she?" Bombshell asked.

"I don't know *kaff* Shelly," Brick replied.

The lumbering member of the beagles tried to find his opponent through the smoke when he was tripped up and fell on his back. Darkwing leapt on top of him from the smoke and sprayed a strange gel on his chest in the shape of a large D. Brick tried to grab her but she leapt off him and vanished into the cloud again.

"You little bitch! Get back here!" Brick yelled.

"Brick, what's wrong?" Bombshell asked before she felt Darkwing's fist hit her face.

Bombshell clutched her face angrily, "Why you dirty sneak!"

Bombshell flailed about with her fists angrily but hit nothing. She looked through the smoke and noticed a silhouette similar to Darkwing's. Brick noticed it as well. Both started to charge the shadowy figure with Brick pulling back his fist from one side and Bombshell's right fist became surrounded by small orange sparks which would ignite a powerful explosion on contact with any surface from the other. As they charged and Darkwing came into view, They prepared to attack with all their might but before they could attack, Darkwing vanished causing the beagles to collide. Bombshell's fist connected with the gel D on Brick's chest and BOOM! The Gel exploded with a little more force then Darkwing intended, presumably thanks to Bombshell's explosive touch. Bombshell and Brick flew from the explosion. Bombshell landed fairly well on the ground while Brick flew back into a wall causing debris to fall on top of him and keep him down for the count. Bombshell recovered and looked up to see her cousin under rubble.

"Brick! You lousy duck! Your feathers are fried!" Bombshell said preparing to attack Darkwing but found herself receiving the tips of two taser bolts launched from Darkwing's gauntlet.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Bombshell cried in pain from the electricity zapping her before she fell unconscious on the floor.

Darkwing sighed starting to feel a little tired, "Whew, you guys have certainly given me a good work out."

"Work out ain't over!" Brainy said before sending Darkwing into a wall with a telekinetic wave.

She fell to the ground as Brainy approached.

"Ow. That's right. Brainy has the telekinesis," Darkwing muttered to herself.

She quickly loaded her gas gun and attempted to attack Brainy when he pulled her up with his telekinesis and threw her against the wall once more. This time holding her with much more force.

"You are really getting on my nerves. Ever since we got here, you've been nothing but a pain in my ass," Brainy said, "Fouling up our first couple bank robberies, busting into our hideout, and now you're screw up this job. This time, I'm gonna make sure you stay down."

"I don't think so," Darkwing said pulling up her gun and firing at Brainy.

The telekinetic beagle was surprised and let Darkwing drop to the ground to focus his telekinesis in order stop the grenade in mid air. Brainy smirked.

"Not sure why I freaked. After all, what's a glorified smoke bomb gonna do to me?" Brainy said.

"It's not a smoke grenade," Darkwing said pressing the side of mask causing the lenses to become tinted and threw a disc at the grenade.

The hit from the disc triggered the grenade to go off, causing a small but loud explosion coupled with a bright light. Brainy fell to his knees, his eyes blinded, and his ears ringing.

"AAAAAGGGHHH!" Brainy cried out in pain.

A flash bang, he thought along with a string of curses and profanities. Realizing this was Darkwing's perfect opportunity to take him out, he attempted to get up in his disoriented state and attack.

"You friggin Bitch! Where are you? You're Dead!" He screamed and flailed about trying to throw telekinetic blows to Darkwing but missing her as he couldn't focus in his disoriented state.

Though he missed her, Darkwing dodged a few shots as she came closer to him and slammed her fist into his face, knocking him unconscious. Darkwing smiled as she stood over the comatose beagle leader triumphantly while a small, bug shaped mechanical device viewed the event from the shadows.

The following day, Gosalyn and Dewey where in Gosalyn's office watching a news report.

"After a series of Robberies, the Beagle Boys where finally apprehended last night attempting to break into a Warehouse of the Tortsla Tech facility. They were found by police and security guards of the company, unconscious or in alternate forms of incapacitation," the news caster reported, "Though their motives remain unknown at the point, authorities believe the Beagles may have been attempting to steal technology from the company and sell it to unscrupulous buyers. They have been placed in strong police custody pending their confinement to the super-powered wing of St. Canard Maximum security prison. In other news-"

Dewey turned of the monitor, satisfied with the news, "Well that's that. The Beagles are now behind bars thanks to Darkwing Duckette. Glad the gas gun had a successful field test."

Dewey looked over to Gosalyn, who wore a serious and contemplative expression.

"What's wrong, Gos?"

"Something's bugging me," Gosalyn said, "Why did the beagles break into Tortsla Tech to try to steal some experimental satellite transmitter?"

"Maybe it's like the cops said that they were planning to sell it on the black market or something," Dewey said.

"I don't know doesn't seem like their M.O. to me," Gosalyn said, "Didn't you say that the Beagles would work for others from time to time?"

"Yeah, they sometimes offer their services to others. You thinking someone wanted them steal the transmitter?" Dewey asked.

"Uh-huh. The question is though: Who hired them?" Gosalyn asked as she and Dewey contemplated.

Elsewhere in St. Canard, Mr. M and Dr. Boarman were viewing the footage of the altercation captured the spy bug that recorded the events. Mr. M sat in a business considering things from his viewing. As they watched once more, The Doctor let out a disappointed sigh.

"Well, Mr. M. It appears the beagle boys failed to obtain the transmitter and to defeat Darkwing," Dr. Boarman said, "How disappointing."

"Are you sure, Doctor? I personally find this rather informative," Mr. M replied.

"But Sir, the Beagles failed in their mission," Dr. Boarman stated.

"Yes, they did," Mr. M smirked.

Dr. Boarman looked at him confused for a moment, "I'm not sure I follow."

"Doctor, I'm surprised at you. As a scientist, you should already know that we can learn more from failure than we can from success," Mr. M continued to clarify, "Though the Beagle boys have proven that they are not on par with my Dreadwing Enforcers, they certainly seem well suited to act as goons, temporary hired hands, and decoys."

Mr. M smiled bringing up a few schematics on screen, some being special tech and weapons not yet available to the public or even invented yet.

"After all, their little distraction and disabling of the security systems at Tortsla Tech allowed my men to collect data and schematics for the transmitter among other things from the company's data storage. Apart distractions, I think they work well as guinea pigs. Wouldn't you agree, Dr. Boarman?"

"Ah. I see your point now, Mr. M," Dr. Boarman agreed, smirking as well now.

"What is the current analysis of their Suinium Exposure?"

"Well after their recent check-up, the Beagles show no signs of rejection or other adverse effects from their exposure," Dr. Boarman explained going over his notes on his tablet, "They have shown that Suinium's ability to enhance physical abilities, produce unnatural attributes, and graft characteristics of other creatures and substances applies as well to humans as it does to animals. However, I will need to continue experiments with other subjects to narrow down variables and maintain observation of the beagles to confirm my findings."

"I will have a few of your assistants transferred to St. Canard Max Security Prison Staff to give you updates on their conditions," Mr. M said.

"Well then, things are looking up," Dr. Boarman said.

"So far," Mr. M replied staring intently at the monitor as Darkwing fought the Beagles.

"Is there something else, Sir?" Dr. Boarman asked, "Perhaps related to Darkwing?"

"Yes, she proves to be a skilled fighter and opponent with a keen mind, along with fairly good resources," Mr. M explained, "She could to be quite a pain or quite useful. We'll have to wait and see."


End file.
